Diamond In The Rough
by Andromeda2k
Summary: The sequel to Harmony Not Understood, this follows the story of the gang four years on. The wisest of words can come from the strangest of sources.
1. Clouded Horizons

Chapter 1: Clouded Horizons __

Diamond In The Rough Chapter 1: Clouded Horizons

****

Author: Emma Drake

****

Email: edette_2k@yahoo.co.uk

****

House: The Dark Arts

****

Genre: Drama/Adventure/Odd humour snippets

****

Keywords: Harry, Draco, Voldemort, Post-school, 

****

Spoilers: Uses information from all books and previous fic

****

Summary: A sequel to my previous fic, Harmony Not Understood, Diamond follows the story of the gang 3 years on. Voldemort is back, the leading light gone, and the solution seems beyond reach. Or is it? Help can be found in the strangest of places. And wise words can come from the most unlikely of sources.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I would also like to point out usage of some small quotes from Tamora Pierce and probably from unintended other places. I give full credit for those small instances to the great brains that thought up those lines.

****

Author's Note: Right, some of you will be asking...why bother doing a sequel to a largely un-reviewed fic. I ask the same question quite often myself. The answer.... I ENJOY IT! Anyway, thanks to Crys again, especially for this chapter, as he persuaded me to type it up, and told me to add a little bitJ Thank you to ALL my reviewers, and a special mention should go to Caitlin Allyana, who has reviewed ever last update of Harmony Not Understood. Hope you like this one!

Harry was hovering over Portree's best Beater, Lucy Porter, when he caught sight of the snitch. Diving fast, he nearly knocked the bat out of Lucy's hand as he raced to reach the little glimmer of gold.

It was an easy capture. The Wasp's Seeker had been miles behind. But the whole world knew that Harry Potter, now 23, was in his prime. Portree were unbeaten in their last 19 matches.

Harry avoided the team huddle. Instead he flew over to where Ron and Hermione sat in the stands. Smiling, Hermione passed Harry a little red-haired child, who was giggling madly. Athena Weasley, apple of her parent's eye, was the England Seeker's 2-year-old goddaughter, a firm Portree fan, and mascot for the match.

Harry placed the girl in front of him on the broom, and holding her tightly with his left arm, flew around slowly, controlling with his right. Athena giggled as the wind caught in her hair, the same colour as all her father's family. Her brown eyes sparkled joyfully. There was definitely a flyer in her Harry thought, and he would do all he could to unlock it when the time came.

A strawberry blonde stood on the pitch watching him wistfully. Lyca, now a junior partner in the business at 20, smiled as Harry talked softly with Athena, making the youngster grin and chortle, Harry was great with kids. Maybe one day, he'd have his own. One day. With one last look, she returned to the stands.

*****

Harry and the others were sat in the office with Remus Lupin, talking to him about the game, when a black owl flew in through the window. It flew first to Hermione, then to Harry, dropping something in both their laps. Frowning, they picked up their separate pieces.

Harry's was only a folded piece of paper, where as Hermione had a sealed envelope. He had his open before she did. There were only two lines of scrawled writing. But they made the blood run cold in his veins.

__

I'm back Potter,

The Dark Mark shines over Hogwarts

As he read it through again, Hermione cried out. Everyone turned to look at her, Athena tottering over to see what made Mummy gasp so loudly.

Harry spoke first, voice shaking. "Say it isn't true. Please, say he isn't back."

Hermione read out her letter, in a voice that trembled dangerously on the brink of tears.

"_Hermione_

A tragedy has befallen us here at Hogwarts. As you know, the staff reside at the castle throughout the year, including the summer holidays. Today, to the shock of us all, the Dark Lord has attacked. He's back Hermione, though none of us had heard anything, no word from Harry about scar pain-"

"There's been none..." mumbled Harry

Hermione gulped and carried on. _"You-Know-Who went directly to Albus' offices. He went through the window. He is not yet strong enough for the killing curse but... Albus is old. He used the Cruciatus curse on him three times before fleeing. He left the Dark Mark in his wake. Severus sensed it. He was the one who found Albus."_

"He is not dead, but he will be gone soon. There is no returning him from death's door. He had no chance, for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named struck from behind. Three Cruciatus curses were sufficient. Albus keeps saying he needs to speak to Harry. Please, could the three of you come. Lyca and Remus too, The Order of the Phoenix must begin afresh, Albus or no...

Minerva."

Athena reached up the wipe away the tears falling from her mother's eyes. Hermione thanked her before getting up. "We'd better leave straight away."

Harry picked up his cloak. "What about 'Thena?"

Ron scooped up his daughter gently. "Fred and George are only next door remember. They'll look after her." He disappeared from the office.

Remus, face white, walked over to Harry. "I suggest you and Hermione go now. There is little time. Lyca and I will wait for Ron and follow behind."

Harry nodded and with a look to Hermione, the two of them Apparated out.

*****

Harry blinked in surprise as he arrived in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Hermione frowned as well. It wasn't supposed to be this easy.

A voice beside them, its normally stern edge gone spoke up. "I took down the Apparition wards down to let you two in. The others will have to get a carriage from Hogsmeade. But it is urgent you speak to him Harry."

Harry looked at his former Head of House. Minerva McGonagall, normally a formidable woman of firm expression, now looked very tired and weary. Her grey eyes were fearful, though the rest of her tried to hide it. On her left stood Snape, who Harry had met again at Malfoy Mansion, almost 3 years before to the day. He too looked tired, his face pale even by his standards. Harry knew the loss of Dumbledore must strike him very hard, as he was the only man to really trust him. 

Harry sighed. "Where is he?"

"Hannah here will show you." Replied Minerva, voice muffled with swallowed tears.

With that, a young blonde woman came over. Harry hadn't heard that Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff from his year, had taken the nurse's position at Hogwarts. He was reasonably glad. He could trust her and not even Madam Pomfrey could have saved Dumbledore now. She led him to the old man's bed.

On seeing him, Harry felt a pang in his heart. A pang of realisation that the only wizard Voldemort had ever truly feared was dying. Dumbledore's skin was a deathly grey, making his look ancient and fragile. When his blue eyes set up Harry. Their blazing fire was gone. They looked like shadows of health, world-weary and lethargic. Dumbledore spoke to him ina grim voice, barely louder than a whisper.

"Thank god you came Harry. Time is growing short."

Harry sat beside him, listening carefully. Now was no time for emotion. "What is it you need to tell me?"

"Harry, you must lead the Order of the Phoenix. Like its namesake, it must return from the ashes of the old. As its head, I must tell you what I have realised. There is only one way to rid this world of Voldemort forever Harry..."

Harry's eyes widened. "Is there a way?"

The man nodded the barest of twinkles reaching his eyes. "Indeed there is. Voldemort, the real Voldemort, has only passed one thing between all of his bodies. His soul. You must find the latest incarnation, and destroy its soul. That is the only way to read our ends. But Harry-"

"Yes?"

"The ends do not justify the means. You must not sink to his level, or to the level of his allies. Remember, and so live. Do otherwise, and you'll be lost."

As he uttered these words, his eyelids started to droop. Harry put a firm hand on his shoulder, his voice urgent. 

"Not yet Albus. Not ever."

"If you need more Harry, the black cabinet in my office should hold some information. But it's my time. My life has been marred by fighting. My work is over. Its time to pass the torch."

Dumbledore closed his eyes. Hannah, her own eyes welling with tears, reached forward and put a hand to his neck. She shook her head sadly, before pulling the blankets up over his face with trembling hands. "He's gone."

Harry could not cry. He was beyond tears. With everything he'd had to do regarding Voldemort, Dumbledore had been there. The one true stronghold against the enemy. Now, with him gone, only two things remained of his greatness. His Pensieve, and his Order. The latter was now Harry's. And Harry seriously doubted that he could stir such fierce loyalty in the least likely of people as Dumbledore had.

Stepping out from the white curtain, Harry faced the two women and man, Hannah standing just behind him. After a long pause he spoke. "Albus has passed on. But we must continue with our work. The Order must rise again. We need to all meet, and soon. New faces and old. Before he left us, Albus said I had to take his place. No one can replace him, that is obvious. But I will do my best. But now, we need to all come together. We will meet in the Staff Room in an hour."

He turned to the tearful blonde behind him. "Hannah, could you owl all those strongly and publicly against Voldemort who should be here. Those affected by him greatly. You'll know who you should send for when it comes to it."

As the young nurse hurried off, Harry looked at the other three.

"Hermione, you need to come with me, I'll need your help. Minerva, could you alert the older members. Arabella Figg may be too old, but Mundungus Fletcher will still help. Hagrid must come, that's important, and Sirius as well."

"What must I do then Potter?" came Snape's cold voice.

Harry took a deep breath. "As little as I trust him, trust him I must. Could you get Draco Malfoy here. Not Blaise, just Draco. He is in my debt, and Voldemort still wants him dead."

Both of the teachers disappeared out of the door. Harry sank into a chair, head in his hands. The shock was still too much. Hermione crouched down beside him, gulping down further sobs.

"Harry?"

He looked up. "Why me Hermione? Why not Minerva, or Sirius, or Remus, or Snape or _anyone_? Anyone but me..." His voice quivered with the tears he could not find.

She rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Because, Harry, none of them have enough knowledge of the Dark Lord, except Snape, who hasn't the trust. Now, what is it we need to do?"

Sighing, Harry stood again. "We need to go to his office."

"Why?"

"His Pensieve Hermione. It wont last long now that he's dead. A couple of days at most. He has told me that the only way to defeat Voldemort once and for all is to destroy his soul. And short of pulling him to a Dementor..."

Hermione had a thoughtful expression upon her tearstained face. "You think his Pensieve might hold something about how we might accomplish it?"

Harry nodded. "He said to use it if we needed anything else."

"Well, lets go then, and hope that you're right."

Harry led the way out of the Hospital Wing. His eyes felt raw and burning. He wished he could cry, wished that he could empty the emotions whirling around his head out into the outside world, where they would be less harmful. As it was, he was confused, dazed and descending deeper into his grief. His mind went involuntarily back to the omen Lyca had pointed out on a clear night 3 years ago.

*****

On the stairs, they bumped into Ron, Lyca, Remus and Hagrid. Hagrid came and put a large hand on Harry's arm. "Are you ok 'Arry?"

Harry looked bleakly up into the worried black eyes. "I feel lost to tell you the truth. Like someone has snuffed the candle that was our only guiding light, and now we're fumbling around in the darkness/ Dumbledore was like a pillar of hope, someone who could bring out a person's inner gem with the skill of a master jeweller."

"Dumbledore was a great wizard, powerful an' pure o' heart. But 'Arry, yer gonna be just as good, given 'alf a chance. Don't give up on yerself."

"Thanks Hagrid."

Hermione spoke up. "The Order is meeting in the staff room in an hour. You could head there now. You'll be the first, but people will be arriving in spurts."

Ron kissed her on the cheek. "We'll see you both there then. Where are you going?"

Harry answered him. "Dumbledore's office. Listen, we need to go Hermione. We'll see you four later."

The two of them continued down the stairs and out of view round a corner. Whilst Ron and Hagrid carried on up, Lyca and her father watched them go.

"He underestimates himself still doesn't he." Said Lyca quietly

Remus slung an arm round her shoulders. "He always has. That's he way. Its what endears him to most, and makes him detested by others. But he is far from simple. If anyone can do what needs to be done, it's him."

Chapter End


	2. Lost In Thoughts...

Chapter 2: Lost in Thoughts __

Diamond In The Rough Chapter 2: Lost In Thoughts

****

Author: Emma Drake

****

Email: edette_2k@yahoo.co.uk

****

House: The Dark Arts

****

Genre: Drama/Adventure/Odd humour snippets

****

Keywords: Harry, Draco, Voldemort, Post-school, 

****

Spoilers: Uses information from all books and previous fic

****

Summary: A sequel to my previous fic, Harmony Not Understood, Diamond follows the story of the gang 3 years on. Voldemort is back, the leading light gone, and the solution seems beyond reach. Or is it? Help can be found in the strangest of places. And wise words can come from the most unlikely of sources.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I would also like to point out usage of some small quotes from Tamora Pierce and probably from unintended other places. I give full credit for those small instances to the great brains that thought up those lines.

****

Author's Note: Right, some of you will be asking...why bother doing a sequel to a largely un-reviewed fic. I ask the same question quite often myself. The answer.... I ENJOY IT! Anyway, thanks to Crys again, especially for this chapter, as he persuaded me to type it up, and told me to add a little bitJ Thank you to ALL my reviewers, and a special mention should go to Caitlin Allyana, who has reviewed ever last update of Harmony Not Understood. Hope you like this one!

"Peardrop?"

"Sugar Quill?"

"Barley Sugar?"

The statue at the bottom of the steps still would not budge, despite Harry and Hermione's list of both Magical and Muggle sweets. Then, Harry came up with one last idea.

"Coffee Cream?" he asked in frustration

The statue sprung aside, allowing the pair to climb the steps. Eventually, the reached the door. It stood ajar. With a look to Hermione, Harry pushed it open.

The office appeared surprisingly ordered. There was no sign of the torture, except for a broken object on the floor by the desk. Hermione picked it up, looked it over, the put the pieces in the bin.

"Only a Sneakoscope."

Harry was about to open the black cabinet when a quiet sound filled the room. It struck a chord in her memory. Hermione frowned. "Is that...."

"Phoenix song," muttered Harry, "Fawkes?"

A fluttering of wings was followed by a bird with glorious plumage of red and gold from underneath the desk. Fawkes glided gently on an unseen breeze to land on Harry's shoulder. He blinked sadly down at the young man. The phoenix's warm weight brought Harry a little more self-assurance, making him feel bolder. He pulled the cabinet door open. 

Inside sat the Pensieve, it's stone bowl with undulating silver mists inside. Putting hands carefully on either side of the dish, Harry lifted it gently. He turned and placed it carefully on the desk. Its silver light filled the room. Hermione came to stand next to him. "So how do we get into his memories? And how do we know if we have a set that will help?"

Harry turned his face from the rippling surface to look at her. "To go in, we just have to touch it. As for the memories... I just hope he was looking at something useful recently."

They both placed a hand over the surface. The silver substance swirled madly under their palms.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"Ready Hermione replied with all the conviction she could muster.

Both of them plunged their heads into the Pensieve, and were sucked in, leaving the office deserted once more.

*****

They landed in a classroom. A wizard in long black robes was sitting at a desk at the front of the room, as ten students traipsed through the door. Hermione surveyed each of their faces, before pointing to an auburn haired boy with bright blue eyes and a crooked nose.

"That one is Albus. And from their books, I would guess that this is a sixth year Charms class."

Harry nodded and walked to where the young Dumbledore sat. Fawkes, who still sat on Harry's shoulder, sang out a shrill note. No one stirred. As the teachers at the front stood up, Hermione positioned herself by his desk.

"Right, well, good morning to those of you who have decided to engage your brain for my lesson. For the rest of you, enjoy your slumber. For once, this lesson is not important. I am going to be as bored teaching it as you are learning."

He turned to the black board behind him, and picking up the chalk, scrawled three words on it in a flowing script. "_The Forgotten Curse_"

Harry frowned. He couldn't remember being taught about any such spell for _his_ Charms NEWT. From her look of puzzlement, he guessed Hermione could't either. The dark clothed Professor turned back to face the class.

"Can anyone tell the rest of the class this?"

Silence.

"Anyone?" asked the teacher impatiently

Still silence. Some students fidgeted in their seats, yet no one tried giving an answer. 

The teacher chuckled, his brown eyes glinting. "Well this is a surprise. Here I was hoping that the brightest set of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws this classroom has seen in many a year might know already know all about the Founders and their legends."

He looked over their blank faces and sighed. He then started to speak again. "The Forgotten Curse is legendary as a spell that has never been used. Many, many years ago, the school's three principal founders; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, decided their fourth member, Slytherin, had become too corrupt to be one of them. They thought death would be too easy a route for him. Besides, he _wrote_ the Unforgivable curses."

"Legend has it that the three of them started work on a spell that destroys the soul, rendering the person living without mind or purpose."

"A shell sir?" ventured one girl.

"Yes Miss Figg, a shell. But Slytherin caught wind of it, and they had to include him. As the only intended victim was in on its existence, they voted that its papers be hidden and guarded in a secret place. No more happened, until Slytherin made a second version of the spell, which he bestowed upon a group of reformed vampires. They became known as Dementors."

The whole class shuddered. A black haired boy rose his hand. The teacher turned to him.

"Yes Mr. McKinnon?"

"Didn't a Dementor, you know, Kill Sly-"

"A Dementor ate Slytherin's soul McKinnon, it didn't kill him. But Rowena Ravenclaw eventually 'killed' Slytherin's shell out of pity, with her penknife I believe. But to this day, no one knows the whereabouts of the first spell, if it indeed exists. The founders weren't saints. It could be a fairy story they made up to establish dominance."

"But Sir..."

"Miss Figg?"

"Why teach us about it if you don't believe it exists?"

"Much as I wish I chose your curriculum Miss Figg, I don't. The Ministry does. My belief is that someone high placed in our government would like one of you to be enthused enough to go searching for it. That's all very well. But why _I_ have to teach it and not that fool Binns I don't know."

Harry grinned at Hermione who smiled back. They remembered from when Hermione had asked about the Chamber of Secrets that Binns hated teaching anything but fully ascertained facts. As the classroom filled with muttering, the scene faded into another.

*****

This time, they were in someone's kitchen. It had 60's style decor. Harry and Hermione had no trouble recognising Dumbledore, whose hair was nearly completely silver. But they did not know the short, bald man who now poured from a silver teapot in two cups. It was he who spoke first. "So, from 'Albus Dumbledore, Teacher' to 'Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster'. Its about time!"

"Nicholas, I was quite happy as a teacher. To be asked is an honour and I plan to take the opportunity."

"Well, you cant become Headmaster of that place without know its secrets."

"I doubt anyone could learn all of Hogwarts' secrets, not even you Nicholas."

The baldman smiled. "Nicholas Flamel knows one that few others know. Not even _you_ Albus."

Dumbledore sipped his tea quietly. "Well spill the beans then Nicholas. What is this secret?"

Nicholas' eyes twinkled. "Long ago, when I was at school, one legend was told to me. It has been passed down my family for generations, from the founding mother Rowena Ravenclaw. She is the oldest female ancestor recorded on my family tree."

He took a sip of his own tea. "According to Rowena, there is something very important guarded underneath the lake. After the obvious water obstacle, there are a series of challenges that are both mentally and physically challenging. There is only one mix of people that will ever be able to get past these barriers and claim the prize, what that is."

"This group must be made of four persons of pure heart, two male and two female. There must be one representative of the four houses, and none may be related, not even by marriage. And each must have been selected by an independent source."

Nicholas fell silent, and stirred another spoonful of sugar into his cup. "Rowena was not known for being particularly clear when she spoke. By the time of her death, she had been speaking completely in riddle for ten years. It may just been interpreted wrong. Dont pay it much heed. It is an interesting tale none the less."

Harry exchanged looks with Hermione, sure they were both thinking the same thing. But before he could ask her. The scene faded for a second time.

*****

Now it jumped to a scene set in Dumbledore's office. Outside, there were a few stars twinkling on a very dark nights sky. Harry recognised the situation immediately, for there sat his fourteen-year-old self, Sirius at his side. As Fawked of the memory sattled on the teenaged Harry's knee, Dumbledore spoke.

"If I thought that letting you sleep would help, I would. But it just delays the pain. Tell us what happened."

So Harry and Hermione sat and watched the youngster tell all about the night. As he continued, the nights horror was brought back to Harry. The memory was still venomous, each word adding poison to the reopened wound. Finally it came to the main point, where Harry of the past relayed Voldemort's speech to the Death Eaters.

"'Pain beyond pain my friends' he said. I remember only what he spoke of after that, not the actual words. He said that he didn't die, but.... well, like he was a soul without body, like a person who has undergone the Dementor's Kiss is a body without soul. He went on about how he met Wormtail; Pettigrew I mean, and-"

Hermione stood and walked over to where Harry, Harry of her time, sat with present day Fawkes beside him. She'd heard enough, and this was torture to him. She crouched by him. "Lets go. How do we get out?"

Harry looked up. "I-I dont know. Dumbledore took me out last time-"

Fawkes chirped and flapped his wings. Harry turned to him. "Can you take us?"

The phoenix whistled, and hovered above their heads. With a shrug, Harry let Hermione take his hand in her left and Fawkes' talon in her right. With another chirp, the great bird flew up, pull them out of the Pensieve's grip.

*****

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Hermione were stood outside the staff room. In her arms, Hermione carried a battered looking old hat. Harry, with Fawkes on his shoulder, opened the door and strode in.

Everyone inside fell silent as the two people walked in. Hermione quickly slipped into a seat by her husband. Harry however continued to the centre of the room, and looked at all the people there.

"So its back to this."

Sighing, he clumped into a chair set in place by a house elf, before turning to Lyca. "Could you make a register please dear?"

With a nod, Lyca produced a quill and parchment. "Can everyone please say their name, starting with Harry and going clockwise round 'til we reach him again." 

"Harry Potter."

"Lyca Lupin."

"Remus Lupin."

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"Sirius Black."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Weasley."

"Cho Chang."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Justin Finch-Fletchly."

"Hannah Abbott."

"Mundungus Fletcher."

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Molly Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley."

"Bill Weasley."

"Percy Weasley."

"Penelope Weasley."

"Arabella Figg, and no Potter, I am quite young enough for this."

"Severus Snape."

There was a brief pause before the last person spoke. "Draco Malfoy."

No one said a word for a while. No one questioned the presence of anyone else. Each of the new members had lost something to Voldemort, except for Lyca. Penelope her brother. Cho, Draco and Justin had all lost both parents, Hannah her sister, and Neville his parents' sanity. Lyca was the only one there by default. And she had earnt her place three year before."

Finally, Harry spoke. "You have heard why you are here. Voldemort is back. And his first victim is the only man he was ever truly afraid of. Albus Dumbledore is dead."

He waited for the little outbreak of muttering to quieten before he continued. "The Order of the Phoenix has reached a new beginning. And I do not base this on false hopes. For before he passed on, I talked to Albus. He told me that there is only one way to truly defeat the Dark Lord."

He took a deep breath. "We must destroy his soul."

There was a long silence, before the voice of Draco Malfoy sliced the air. "And how do you plan to do that Potter? Have the Dementors changed side or something?" he scoffed.

Before Harry could respond, Arabella Figg's voice drifted across the room. "The Forgotten Curse!" she exclaimed.

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore recently linked three memories together Pensieve. One of them is the night of the third test. That was when I told Dumbledore that Voldemort's soul survived when his curse reflected back on him."

He paused again before carrying on. "The other two memories tell us of what we must do to destroy his soul. Long ago, the founders created a spell that could destroy the soul. But after its creation, they decided it too harmful and hid it. But Rowena Ravenclaw passed on the knowledge of the hiding place through her descendants, the Flamels. The spell is hidden beneath the lake. But after that obstacle, there are many further guards. And only one group of people may enter the 'Chamber of Challenges'." He carried on to explain as Nicholas had who could enter.

Hermione then stood forward and spoke. "Amongst us are members from each house, male and female. TO destroy Voldemort we must find this spell. Although it is a curse, it is not a dark spell, as the Ministry has not had a chance to rule it so. And there is only one truly independent source as far as I know.

She placed the battered wizard's hat upon he desk. "The Sorting Hat will tell us who will go. A couple of seconds later it started to sing.

"_ Many years have gone by_

Since I was taught this song

Since I learnt which four must try

And go to face the journey long

Each of you must place me upon your head

And I will look upon your mind

If the dark path you must tread

Then your founder's trophy you will find

Gryffindor had a mighty sword

Ruby-encrusted and made to maim

Light enough for the weakest lord

Only bravery need to make it tame

Ravenclaw owned a magicked knife

With blade of silver pure

It could take both mortal life

And dark spirits beyond cure

About cautious Hufflepuff's neck hung

A crystal shaped as a phoenix tear

A warning note is has always sung

If danger is very near

Slytherin prized a staff of yew

Crowned with a sphere of hematite

If darkness veils all from view

Then the gem will give you a ghostly light

So come forward those of the Order great

I assure you there is nothing to fear

I will select those who must wait

And those who must not tarry here"

The hat stopped. Afters its brief pause, it sang another verse.

__

"Long ago young Potter drew from me

The peerless blade of Gryffindor

The representative of Godric he will be

And so we move to Ravenclaw!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, the four Ravenclaws present; Cho, Penelope, Lyca and Arabella, stood up and moved towards the hat. Arabella waved the three younger witches in front of her. "Go ahead, its unlikely an old biddy like me is going to get selected."

With a look of apprehension on her face, Cho placed the hat onto her head. After a moment, it sang out again.

"_True Ravenclaw is she_

But not the one described to me."

Next in line stood Lyca as a relieved Cho returned to her seat. Harry watched as she carefully picked up the Sorting Hat and put in on her head gingerly. She sat silently there for a few seconds, before the hat suddenly contracted, and Lyca cried out with pain. Falling to her knees, she pulled the hat off her head, and watched in amazement as a knife of silver blade and ebony handle slipped to the ground before he. The hat sang its next words with further cheer.

"_Lyca Lupin has claimed the trophy of Ravenclaw_

A woman of knowledge and logic tough

She will be the second of the four

And so we proceed to Hufflepuff."

As the three Hufflepuffs sidled up to the hat's stool, Remus knelt down by his daughter, from whose head dripped blood.

"Which end hit you Lyca?" he asked in concern

"The silver." She said wincing.

With a nod, Remus pulled out his wand. Drawing a line over the wound on her scalp he muttered three words. "Plata Veneno Mudar." The hurt sealed

Harry looked at him as the two took their seats. "What was that? It wasn't a normal healing spell."

Remus whispered back, "Silver is dangerous to werewolves. If a silver wound is not magically healed quickly, however minor the cut, it can poison the blood. That spell was pioneered by the Spanish. Stops all silver poison in the bloodstream and destroys it."

With a nod, Harry turned back to the Hufflepuff selection. Hannah had just put the hat on her head. Almost instantly, a white gold chain fell out of the side of the hat, and a tear shaped, colourless crystal was pulled down after it. The hat sang another four lines.

"_Hannah Abbot has released Helga's chain_

Because of her strong character and life free from sin

Now she will journey the journey of no gain

And at last we come to Slytherin."

Hannah picked up the chain from the floor, her face pale. Placing in over her neck, she came to stand by Lyca and Harry.

Harry then realised there were only two Slytherins in the Order, Malfoy and Snape. Which did he want to travel with least? Both disliked him intensely, and he had both their grudgingly given respect. Although Snape might have slightly more patience with him, he would never listen to Harry's decisions. On the other hand, Draco was indebted to Harry, but detested him. Neither scenario made much peace with him, and he stirred uncomfortably in his seat as Draco placed the hat upon his silver blonde head.

Within seconds, he staggered forwards, looking dazed. When he regained his balance, he ripped the hat off his head. As he did so, a large staff fell from it to the floor. Draco picked it up as the hat sang out yet again.

"_The staff he holds is no fake_

Draco Malfoy will represent Slytherin

These four people must reach the bottom of the lake

And be tested to the limit from then on in."

The hat froze, closed its eyes, and fell silent. Hermione took it from Draco, and spoke to the Order. "So it is decided. Harry Potter, Lyca Lupin, Hannah Abbott and Draco Malfoy will leave tomorrow in search of the Forgotten Curse. I suggest the four of you," she said, turning to the small party behind her, "I suggest you go home and get together what you might need. Be by the lake at midday tomorrow, with your luggage and founder's item. Harry?"

Harry looked up wearily. "I have nothing to add. Meeting adjourned."

As people filed out through the door, Lyca sighed just loud enough for Harry to hear. "Welcome to Midpoint Madness. Next stop, Ultimate Chaos."

He rubbed her shoulder. "Don't be such a fatalist."

She glared at him, "Harry, this may be normal for you, but I don't appreciate being chosen as one of the people who have to attempt to break guards of the _founders_ for Merlin's sake! It's going to make your Philosopher's Stone escapade look like a saunter in the sunshine in comparison. This isn't going to be easy you know!"

Harry tightened his grip on the shoulder. "Lyca, we'll be fine. There's safety in numbers."

She shook her head, unconvinced. "I only hope you're right."

__

Chapter End


	3. The Journey Long...

Chapter 3: The Journey Long (for lack of better title) __

Diamond In The Rough Chapter 3: The Journey Long

****

Author: Emma Drake

****

Email: edette_2k@yahoo.co.uk

****

House: The Dark Arts

****

Genre: Drama/Adventure/Odd humour snippets

****

Keywords: Harry, Draco, Voldemort, Post-school, 

****

Spoilers: Uses information from all books and previous fic

****

Summary: A sequel to my previous fic, Harmony Not Understood, Diamond follows the story of the gang 3 years on. Voldemort is back, the leading light gone, and the solution seems beyond reach. Or is it? Help can be found in the strangest of places. And wise words can come from the most unlikely of sources.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I would also like to point out usage of some small quotes from Tamora Pierce and probably from unintended other places. I give full credit for those small instances to the great brains that thought up those lines.

****

Author's Note: Right, some of you will be asking...why bother doing a sequel to a largely un-reviewed fic. I ask the same question quite often myself. The answer.... I ENJOY IT! Anyway, thanks to Crys again, especially for this chapter, as he persuaded me to type it up, and told me to add a little bitJ Thank you to ALL my reviewers, and special mentions go to Caitlin Allyana and Jules. 

"Only twenty minutes late Potter. Tell me, do those Muggle schools neglect to teach how to tell the time, or were you just too dense for that?"

Draco, resplendent in his jet-black shirt and trouser, narrowly avoided a less than amused Harry giving him a broken nose. Lyca managed to calm his temper with a warning look. She wore navy leggings and a loose T-shirt. A tiny leather scabbard clipped at her waist held the pure silver dagger of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Now calm and controlled, Harry gave Draco, who leant lazily on his yew staff, a very withering look. "Believe it or not Malfoy, I thought that taking Gryffindor's sword might be useful. Anyway, I'm here now. Where's Hannah?"

Hannah, who wore plain Muggle clothing, stepped out of the trees that stood by the lakeside. "I was just saying goodbye to Terry."

"Terry?" asked a confused Harry.

"Terry Boot, my fiancee." 

Draco sighed irritably. "If you two are _quite_ finished with niceties, I'd rather get going than watch you gossip. The sooner I go, the sooner I get back. And I don't plan to stay down there all that long." 

Professor McGonagall, with Hermione and Ron at her side stepped forward. "The time has come for you to go on your way. Hermione here has managed to unearth four enchanted black cloaks. They have waterproofing and Heating charms on them. They'll survive the lake, and serve as blankets later on. Anyway, you should really get moving. The longer you leave it, the stronger Voldemort gets. I'd use the Bubblehead Charm to get you down there. And for Merlin's sakes come back alive, all of you."

Hermione gave out the cloaks to each of them. When she gave Harry his, she hugged him tightly. "Good luck Harry. And be careful."

Remus, who had been taking a low profile 'til that point, walked over to his daughter. He kissed her on the head, and whispered some words of encouragement in her ear. She nodded and turned away. Though Lyca was as stout-hearted as an Gryffindor, looking at her Harry could see the fear in those golden eyes.

The four of them waded into the lake. Even though it was summer, the lake was bitterly cold. The freezing water climbed higher and higher up Harry's legs until it reached his hips. There he stopped, the others stopping beside him. Each pulling out their wand, they performed the Bubblehead Charm upon themselves. Harry turned so he could see their faces; Lyca's pale but serene, Hannah's uncertain and Draco's covered by his permanent sneer. "When I lower my hand," he told them, "We dive."

He plunged his hand down into the lake and dived down.

*****

As Harry went down, he remembered the only other time he'd been in the lake. The water was still the same misty green as it had been on the cold February morning all those years ago. Harry kicked on towards the bottom of the lake, beckoning the others to follow him.

The going was harder this time round. Even though he was older and strong than he had been in fourth year, he knew he was working much harder this time round. But then, he didn't suppose that fingers and toes did as half as good a job as webbed hands and feet did. The bubble round his head felt strange. He felt sure he would run out of air and that the bubble would mist up with his last struggling breaths.

But it didn't happen. After a long while, they reached the bottom of the lake. It was then they realised. The entrance could be anywhere. They could search for years and still never find it. As Draco muttered curses within his bubble, Harry sat on the lakebed and pondered. He knew that there were merfolk in the lake. But even if they got them to understand their mouthed pleas, would they know the place? And so his internal battle went on.

As everyone watched Harry struggle to find a solution, no one saw the lone merman approaching. As if he were wearing an invisibility cloak he came up quietly and was forced to cough loudly to gain their attention. However, as soon as he had done so, all four pairs of eyes; grey, green, blue and golden; were fixed upon him in surprise.

He bowed to them. "Greetings to you, true seekers of the Forgotten Curse. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ledare. My family have long been bestowed one honoured task amongst merfolk. We have been known merely as 'The Guides' yet to us, no duty could be as honourable. For it is our job to direct the four true seekers of the Curse to the entrance of the Chamber. To think you came in my time. Anyway, we must be off..."

The merman turned and started to swim off to their left. After a couple of moments, when he realised no one was following him, he turned back and came to stand in front of their gaping faces again.

"Dont just stand there, we need to go! Come on!"

Harry was the first to find his voice, though no sound was emitted. "I'm sorry Lezar-"

"Ledare."

"Ledare, sorry, but, why do you _want_ to show us the way to the chamber?"

Ledare threw his hands up in frustration. "Honestly! Haven't you been listening? This task is bestowed upon my family. It's my _duty_ to take you!"

Draco raised an eyebrow in scorn. "And why should we trust you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Fair question young Slytherin. But the answer is simple. If you dont follow me you will _never_ find the entrance. _Now_ will you follow me?"

With glances at the others, Harry nodded, and kicked on behind their guide.

*****

The followed the flicking tail of Ledare for what seemed like hours. Harry could feel his own limbs beginning to fail. Every now and again he would look over his shoulder to see how the others were getting on.

Draco wore a look of grim determination as he dug continually at the murky water. Hannah too seemed resolved to make it, lip bitten in concentration. But Lyca lagged behind, as if pulled back by leaden weights. It pained Harry to see her struggle so. This close to the full moon, she was bound to find it hardest.

As he looked back for the twelfth time, Harry bumped into a clammy object. Looking up, he smiled sheepishly at Ledare, who was gazing at his with eyes greener than his own. Not keen on finding out just how unnerving emerald eyes could be, Harry went swiftly back to Lyca, towing her exhausted body the last few strokes.

Ledare had brought them to the edge of the lake. This edge, instead of being a slope up to a beach like the shore they'd set off from, was a sheer drop from the waters edge. Straight ahead of them lay a hard earthen wall, with rock outcrops and water plants growing on it. Harry glanced over it before mouthing. "Where's the entrance?"

The merman brushed away an overhang of weeds to reveal four hand prints in the wall. They glowed faintly, each in a different colour. Slytherin green to the far left, the Ravenclaw blue next to it, then the canary yellow of Hufflepuff followed finally by the red of Gryffindor. The four travellers looked at them in amazement until Ledare spoke again

"To enter the chamber, you must place your hands on those prints, the one for your house. If you are the true four, which you are, then a hole should appear to let you through. You'll swim that hole into a pool. When you climb out of that pool, you'll be inside the Chamber. You will only be able to get back into the lake if you all put your hands on the prints the other side of these ones."

Hannah, who stood nearest to the wall, looked round at her three companions. She gave them a weak smile. "Shall we go in then?" she mouthed through her bubble.

After a few moments of worried looks, nervous glances and the odd gulp, each of them walked over to their correct hand print. Apprehensive, they all hesitated before gingerly positioning their palms.

At first, nothing happened.

Then, a great rumbling started to grow within the wall. It grew louder and louder, shaking the earth as long still magics started to awaken from their slumber. Harry felt his whole body vibrating from the surface beneath his fingers and his teeth began to rattle painfully. 

But before he had time to wince, the sound stopped as suddenly as it had begun. They all looked up. Above them was a large hole, just big enough for them all to fit through.

Harry turned to thank Ledare. The merman waved his hand. "No need to say anything. It was an honour. Fare thee well noble questers!"

Harry caught sight of Draco muttering under his breath, no doubt complaining about something. With a shake of his head, Harry swum upwards towards the hole. At it's entrance, he beckoned the others to follow, before swimming into its depths.

*****

Harry burst up from the pool with one last thrust with his legs. Pulling himself out, he crawled a few feet, before collapsing on his back. He gulped the air down, a faint smile on his lips.

Hannah was next out. Flopping against a wall, she breathed in deeply. "Never has the air tasted so sweet." She said, squeezing the water out of her clothes.

Draco surfaced third, with Lyca moments behind. As Draco walked around, stamping to get his feet adjusted to standing, the Ravenclaw slumped next to Harry, "We ought to read the writing on the door I suppose."

He sat up wearily. "What writing? What door for that matter?"

He looked around. The pool was at one end of a small room. The walls, floor and ceiling were carved inside the earthen covered stone expanse they'd come to by the guidance of Ledare. At the other end stood a huge wooden door covered in glowing gold lettering. This and a crackling torch in a wall bracket lit the room. Getting up, he went to read the writing. Again, it was a riddle like rhyme. Harry read it out loud.

"_Alhomora will get you in_

Alhomora will get you out

But the simplicity of this journey

Is something I would doubt

First comes to group chamber

Together you face the test

Many evils you will have to face

On this part of the quest"

Draco groaned. "Potter, I will not move now for love or money."

"Then its a good thing I didn't _suggest_ it then," Harry snapped, "I haven't got a death wish you know."

"You could have fooled me."

Harry walked over to Draco and fixed him with a cold stare. "Listen Malfoy, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be here at all, let alone with you. For once in your life, do us all a favour and shut the hell up!"

Lyca spoke up from where she sat. "Leave him be Harry. If he wants to waste his energy by giving snide little comments, let him. I suggest we all get some sleep now, and set off when we're all awake, seeing as we have no idea of time here."

With one last glare at Draco, Harry nodded and settled down beside Lyca. Within minutes, he was asleep.

End of Chapter

http://pub39.ezboard.com/ffictionalleyfrm345.showAddReplyScreenFromWeb?topicID=4.topic


	4. Not All Those Who Wander...

Chapter4: Not All Those Who Wander __

Diamond In The Rough Chapter 4: Not All Those Who Wander

****

Author: Emma Drake

****

Email: edette_2k@yahoo.co.uk

****

House: The Dark Arts

****

Genre: Drama/Adventure/Odd humour snippets

****

Keywords: Harry, Draco, Voldemort, Post-school, 

****

Spoilers: Uses information from all books and previous fic

****

Summary: A sequel to my previous fic, Harmony Not Understood, Diamond follows the story of the gang 3 years on. Voldemort is back, the leading light gone, and the solution seems beyond reach. Or is it? Help can be found in the strangest of places. And wise words can come from the most unlikely of sources.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I would also like to point out usage of some small quotes from Tamora Pierce and probably from unintended other places. I give full credit for those small instances to the great brains that thought up those lines.

****

Author's Note: Right, some of you will be asking...why bother doing a sequel to a largely un-reviewed fic. I ask the same question quite often myself. The answer.... I ENJOY IT! Anyway, thanks to Crys again, especially for this chapter, as he persuaded me to type it up, and told me to add a little bitJ Thank you to ALL my reviewers, and special mentions go to Caitlin Allyana and Jules. Full quote of title can be found In the Lord Of The Rings. Worth the read, so I wont tell you:

Harry felt himself being roughly shaken to wakefulness. Groaning, he rolled onto his side and found himself gazing into Lyca's golden eyes. Seeing he was awake, she stopped and let go of his arms.

"Malfoy's not here." She said urgently.

After a moment, Harry scrambled to his feet, muttering curses under his breath. Looking around, he saw Draco lying on the floor asleep, where Hannah was shaking him too. Harry whirled on Lyca, who was giggling in mirth. "What d'you go and tell me that for?" he exclaimed

"Well, you have to admit, you haven't moved so fast since the latest Firebolt came out." She replied, a mischievous grin on her face

"I dont care whether Potter is here in Outer Mongolia. Let me be!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's outburst. Some things, he realised, would never change. Walking over to the lethargic Slytherin, he rolled him onto his back with his foot. Cold grey eyes glared back at him. "What?"

"Get up Malfoy. Now. Not next week, not in half an hour, now."

After a long silence, Draco grimaced and pulled himself up.

*****

Following a quick breakfast of fish the girls had caught and cooked, all four of them stood in front of the door. No one spoke for long while. Eventually, Lyca broke the silence as she drew her wand and tapped the oak surface firmly.

"Alhomora."

With a loud creak it swang open, revealing a dark tunnel. At the end, Harry could just make out a light. The tunnel itself was long and shadowy, with moss climbing the walls. The silence was only broken by the constant dripping from its ceiling. Murky, ankle deep water seeped out and soaked their feet as it slowed to the pool behind them. Still not speaking, the four of them moved off, Harry leading, the girls in the middle and Draco bringing up the rear.

They walked for a long time. But the end came no closer. Though they could see the tunnel behind them the end light got no nearer. Eventually, Harry stopped and turned to the others.

"We must have walked the distance we saw at the beginning five times over by now. Why aren't we reaching the end?"

Lyca frowned. "I think this must be an illusion," she pulled out her wand and topped the wall, "Finite Incantatum."

At first nothing happened. Then, a rumbling shook the tunnel violently, before it started to rotate, the floor starting to slide up to where the wall had been. Harry turned to her wild-eyed. "Still and illusion? Seems very real to me!"

Lyca clicked her fingers, walking backwards to remain upright. "It's a group chamber remember, we must have to do this together. Wands out everyone. On three...."

She looked at them and waited till they were all ready. "Three...two...one..."

"_Finite Incantatum!_"

The tunnel not only stopped moving, it disappeared altogether.

*****

"This isn't funny. Anything higher than ten foot is past my humour. And I have a feeling why might be just a little higher than that!"

Harry didn't respond to Draco. He was still goggling at where they were. They were stood over something that greatly resembled the cliff on Cape Wrath where they'd confronted Orenda. But they weren't stood on ground. Instead, they were grouped in a huddle, about two hundred metres above the sea's surface, on what seemed to be a platform of solid air.

Hannah spoke up from behind him. They were all pressed so close together, Harry could feel her breath on his neck. "Could this be another illusion do you think?"

"Possibly," snapped Draco, with a sneer in his tone, "Care o be the one to test it?"

Hannah didn't reply. Draco's eyes flicked to Harry. "Well Potter, you're the Gryffindor. Care to show us your bravery?"

Harry choked. "You have to be kidding! There is no way-"

Lyca interrupted him; her voice almost painting the plea he knew must be in her eyes. "Harry, someone needs to go-"

"You're taking his side!"

Silence

Harry growled. "If I get killed, I will never forgive any of you. I'll make whatever afterlife you may get the worst experience you've ever had. I'll-"

"Harry," said Lyca patiently, "Just step off the platform. It's only an illusion."

Taking a deep breath and trying not to look down, Harry took a step forward....

And plummeted towards the water below

*****

He didn't dare open his eyes as he felt the wind whistling past him. He heard Lyca scream as he fell. His fingers were tightly curled into fists and as much as he tried, he couldn't make his fingers relax. Gritting his teeth, he prepared for the icy impact.

It never came

Harry suddenly stopped falling. He could feel solid earth beneath his feet. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

He was stood in a large room, approximately the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Its walls were made of a strange kind of stone, which seemed to pulsate with a dim blue light. This cast eerie shadows over the floor and the room's contents. Harry frowned.

Boulders? Why would anyone own a room of boulders? And how was this a challenge?

*****

Hannah and Draco had struggled to hold onto Lyca as Harry fell. And now he had disappeared, before he had chance to hit the sea, she'd managed to worm her way out of their grip whilst they gaped. She was about to take a step backwards and off when Draco caught her arm.

She turned on him, eyes ablaze. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

"Before you go and get yourself killed, have the sense to get your wand out. We dont know what happens on the other side of whatever barrier Potter just crossed."

Still glaring at him, Lyca pulled out her wand as instructed and stepped off the platform. Draco, muttering irritably, followed without even looking at Hannah. The Hufflepuff shrugged mentally, and watched the others disappear, before she too left the platform.

*****

Harry was inspecting some of the boulders when Lyca and Draco appeared behind him. Upon seeing him, they both put their wands away cautiously. Lyca walked over to where he stood.

"So what's the challenge in this room?"

Harry shrugged. "Haven't worked that out yet. The only things in here are boulders. The door's over there," he pointed to the far wall, "Only there's that huge rock in the way."

Draco walked past them. "Let's just climb over it then. You know, I would have thought the founders would have made this harder. Bet this was put here by Hufflepuff, dim female that she was."

Lyca shot him a look that could kill as he found a foot hold on the massive boulder and used it to hoist himself on top of it. Harry frowned again as he looked round the room. "I dont get it. There's nothing but rocks in here, but that door is charred badly, and there are scratch marks on the floor. How can that be?"

"Oh leave it Potter. Typical, you get to the one easy bit and you have to pick holes. There are made of stone! They dont move, they dont eat, and they definitely dont kill. They aren't organic. Look-" he lifted his foot to stamp....

Hannah's voice rang out across the room, her necklace trilling in warning. "Draco! No! Its a-"

Draco stamped. As soon as he did, the 'rock' trembled and shook under him. The silvery blue surface suddenly seemed to separate, four legs appearing from underneath it. A tail coated in what Harry could now make out to be minute scales lashed from the side they couldn't see. Moments later, a head curved round on an elegant neck, yellow cat-like eyes flashing at Harry, Hannah and Lyca. A ravenous hunger flashed in its eyes, as the creature stood, and took a couple of steps towards them.

Hannah gulped, and finished in a frightened voice. "Dragon."

Draco's silvery eyes widened in fear as the others retreated to the back of the room. "Get...me...off...this..."

Lyca stared with increased worry as the dragon started to approach them, showing no awareness of Draco's presence. "Somehow, I dont think you're on the top of the agenda right now Malfoy. You aren't lunch."

Harry fumbled in his pockets for his wand. "Can anyone remember the Conjunctivitis Curse?"

Draco had managed to keep his sarcasm, if not his cool composure. "Oh that'll really help us Potter! This is a _dragon_ not a leprechaun!"

Harry's gave him a dangerous look. "Draco, actually, it will. If you'd ever paid attention in Care Of Magical Creatures-"

Hannah looked at them as if they were mad. "Harry, sorry, but is this really the time! You just say 'Conjunctivitis' and make sure your aim is good."

Harry, steeling his nerves, waited 'til the dragon was only 10 metres away before performing the spell. As soon as he had, he pushed his wand back into his pocket, and, grabbing the arms of both witches beside him, sprinted towards the door.

The dragon thrashed about angrily, tail pounding dangerously near to them as they ran for the other side of the room. Draco soon caught up with them; having been thrown off the dragon's back as it had reared in pain. Hannah's necklace, which was still whistling quite loudly, was almost completely drowned out by the creature's cry. The odd flash would come from behind them, as it snorted blue flames in anger.

Finally they reached the door. Not pausing to be apprehensive, they all piled out of the room.

*****

They fell forward on their faces onto hot sand. Harry spat out the grains in his mouth, nose wrinkling at their taste in his mouth. A searing hot wind blew around them, scorching their faces painfully dry. Crouching down by Draco, Harry whispered in his ear. "I wouldn't mouth off Hufflepuffs if I were you. Had Hannah been there earlier, we wouldn't have been in that mess."

Draco, climbing to his feet, grimaced at Harry before looking around. Harry followed his lead and surveyed their surroundings.

They were in a desert. The sun shone high up in the sky, with no clouds in sight. Looking up was blinding. The ground was nearly all sand. However, in front ran a stone path, strangely clear from the yellow mists that covered everything else. Far off in the distance, Harry could make out a wall. This, he realised, must be their target for this challenge.

Walking over to the where the girls stood he pointed out the wall. "I think we'd better get walking. It's nearly high noon here. I'd rather be out of here by that time."

Lyca looked wearily down the path. "How do we how it isn't an illusion like the tunnel?

Harry shrugged. "We dont. But, well, we aren't getting anywhere by standing here all day" 

With a shrug Lyca started moving, Harry and Hannah just behind, with Draco, who was still glaring at Harry, following behind.

They were about half way down the path when the sandstorm started. The four of them used their cloaks as protection, wrapping it round their head in such a way that only left a gap for their eyes, breathing through the thin material. Grains would fly into their eyes, making them sting and burn. Tears caused by the blasting heat of the wind trickled from Harry's eyes into the cloth, blurring his vision and making it almost impossible to see. Now and again he would veer unexpectedly into someone, though who it was he kept bumping into, he couldn't quite make out, though he guessed it wasn't Draco due to the lack of response.

Unlike in the tunnel, he could make out the end getting closer. The wall seemed very out of place. It was made of grey stone, bricks like those in castles. Not something you would expect to see in an Arabian desert. As they got closer, Harry could make out something in front of it, lazing in front of a great wooden door like the one they'd encountered at the beginning of this chamber. When they were within ten metres, Harry stopped, and wiped away the tears from his sore eyes.

The thing sitting before them was a sphinx. Harry cringed. He'd only had one experience with one of these, and he bet that that one had had plenty of restraining spells on it. This one would most definitely not have them. And that meant death if he got the riddle wrong. Gulping like Hannah had before with the Swedish Short-Snout, he took some steps forward, unravelling some of his cloak so he could speak.

"We need to get past." He stated, in the firmest voice he could muster.

The sphinx raised one delicate eyebrow. "Do you now? Well, I'm sure you know the procedure. Either go, or answer me a riddle correctly. Which will it be?"

Harry stood a little straighter. "The riddle."

Sitting up a bit, the Sphinx started to speak:

"_Beneath its plain surface hides_

The most beautiful of insides

Pure white corridors to pure white halls

Though through them come no human calls

But in the centre lies the one exception

To this seemingly white perfection

There a dome of gold doth lie

So, pray tell me, what am I?"

Before Harry could even start to contemplate out loud, Hannah spoke up.

"The answer is an egg."

The sphinx smiled bitterly and leapt aside. "And I thought I' finally got a meal. Go in then, before I change my mind."

The four of them scrambled for the door, and slammed it behind them.

Harry gaped at Hannah. "How did you know that?"

She grinned back. "Terry is a riddle fanatic. You get good at those things with a little practise. 

*****

They were now back in a corridor carved in the same earthy expanse they had started in, the wooden door left behind them as they walked down it, their footsteps echoing back on them. They didn't speak. They seemed all too worried that they'd come to another challenge, for which they were in no fit state. Harry half expected a Manticore to come charging towards them. Eventually, as their eyelids started to weigh down, they reached another door. Writing of the same glowing gold script was on it. This time, Lyca was the one to read it out.

__

"So you have survived as a group

Hopefully you still have the entire troop

For in the end you need all four

In order to pass through the final door

Before you reach that you have one more task

One more challenge that we ask

After this you will each have a separate door

Each is different, made for one of you four

Choice of your chamber is not yours

You will enter according to these laws

Place your hand upon that of the house the Sorting Hat placed you

The door will only open for those who are true"

Hannah yawned. "Well, I dont know about you, but I need sleep. We'll face this when we wake up."

Draco spoke to her bitterly. "Do we have a choice about when that time _is_ this time round." Everyone gave him a withering look, to which he only scowled, before lying on the floor, in the hope of sleep. 

Harry did the same, as did Hannah and Lyca. However, he took the longest to get to sleep. He gazed up at the stone ceiling. What if this chamber was like a Boggart? What if it presented you with your absolute worst fear? He shivered uncomfortably at the thought. He had no wish to see a Dementor, though he wondered now if Voldemort hadn't replaced that fear. Curling up in the warmest position he could find, he drifted off into a restless sleep.

Chapter End

http://pub39.ezboard.com/ffictionalleyfrm345.showAddReplyScreenFromWeb?topicID=5.topic


	5. Rites Of Passage

Diamond In The Rough Chapter5: Rites Of Passage  
  
Author: Emma Drake  
  
Email: edette_2k@yahoo.co.uk  
  
House: The Dark Arts  
  
Genre: Drama/Adventure/Odd humour snippets  
  
Keywords: Harry, Draco, Voldemort, Post-school,  
  
Spoilers: Uses information from all books and previous fic  
  
Summary: A sequel to my previous fic, Harmony Not Understood, Diamond follows the story of the gang 3 years on. Voldemort is back, the leading light gone, and the solution seems beyond reach. Or is it? Help can be found in the strangest of places. And wise words can come from the most unlikely of sources.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I would also like to point out usage of some small quotes from Tamora Pierce and probably from unintended other places. I give full credit for those small instances to the great brains that thought up those lines.  
  
Author's Note: Right, some of you will be asking...why bother doing a sequel to a largely un-reviewed fic. I ask the same question quite often myself. The answer.... I ENJOY IT! Anyway, thanks to Crys again, especially for this chapter, as he gave suggestion for end as well as the title! Thank you to ALL my reviewers.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Pain seared through his veins as the Cruciatus curse took hold of him. Liquid fire running in his bones, drawing pain from nerve endings he hadn't known existed. Flames licked the darkness of his eyelids, as the ground seemed to swallow him up into a raging bonfire, burning the senses and scalding the mind.  
  
Harry woke up with a start, sweating in fright. Wiping it away from his brow with clammy hands, he looked at the others as his heartbeat slowed. They all slept soundly. Taking a quick swig from his water bottle, he lay down again. He couldn't help wishing it had been something a little stronger. He needed something to settle his nerves, to dim the mind temporarily. Sighing, he settled back to sleep again.  
  
*****  
  
Harry had awoken early indeed. It was another six hours before the four of them were up and ready to set off, Hannah having to motivate them to move.  
  
After opening the oak door with gold writing on it, they had found another corridor. It was like a corridor out of Hogwarts; stonewalled with portraits along them. Its familiarity put them at ease, and they walked down it in a quiet much less uneasy than those of the day before. Whilst the two wizards ignored each other, Lyca decided to put into words what had been left unspoken before.  
  
"We owe our lives to you, you know."  
  
Hannah looked up in surprise. "Pardon?"  
  
"If it weren't for you, we'd never have got past the dragon, let alone the sphinx. Though Draco may be arrogant beyond belief, Harry will thank you eventually, though probably not 'til the end. He's just worried."  
  
Hannah's cheeks burned a little. "I've never really received praise before. No one normally respects a Hufflepuff. They don't respect our achievements."  
  
Lyca squeezed her arm. "Well, this Hufflepuff deserves all the credit in the world. You put the rest of us to sha- Merlin's beard!"  
  
Lyca's exclamation came as they walked into a massive hall. Harry himself didn't know whether it was better described as a hall or a cathedral, such was its construction. Arches of stone were on the ceiling, riddled with intricate carvings. Lamps of red, blue, yellow and green hung from the ceiling, glittering tiles of the same colours covering the floor. The wall was covered in golden ornaments, which reflected the brilliant yet strange mix of light.  
  
At the end of the room were four doors. Each was of a different style, bearing the same gold lettering as before and a hand print. Harry let his eyes fall over each one separately. The first bore a red handprint. A completely metal door, it had a formidable firmness about it. Next to it stood a large studded mahogany door, like one on an old castle. The small blue handprint sat just above the handle. The Hufflepuff one looked quite different. It appeared to Harry to be like a Muggle front door, complete with a frosted window and a brass knocker on varnished wood. Finally, an ebony door, looking as it was covered in ash and soot, was Draco's destination.  
  
All of them moved to their individual door, as if drawn by an invisible magnet. Harry looked over his with interest, and read the writing on his out loud.  
  
1.1 "How far can you run from a danger you cant see  
  
How long can you shelter in fortune's fingers  
  
Take my counsel if your life is deer to thee  
  
Move quickly through the place where Death lingers."  
  
He turned to Lyca and shrugged. "Any clues?"  
  
She frowned. "Not that I can tell. Listen to mine. More riddles..."  
  
"To face now a horror all do fear  
  
But one who realises you never will find  
  
'There is nothing to lose' people oft' hear  
  
But there is, and something you'll mind."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I can't work it out. Hannah, what does yours say?"  
  
Hannah glanced fleetingly at him before turning back to her door and reading from it:  
  
"Picturesque is the thaw in early spring  
  
When the risk of hurt is small  
  
But beauty is a potent thing  
  
One fatal step and you could fall"  
  
1.1.1 Harry finally turned to Draco. "Well Malfoy?"  
  
The Slytherin's grey eyes flashed up and regarded Harry coolly. "Can't mistake that for real interest Potter, but seeing as you asked...  
  
2 From the other side you must view  
  
Loyalties perish at the hands of foe  
  
To your emotional kindred you must bid 'Adieu!'  
  
IF you wish this quest to pass 'Go'  
  
...there. Happy?"  
  
Harry couldn't help thinking Draco's riddle unsuited to the wizard's personality. One had to wonder if he had any emotional kindred. However, when he spoke, he did not comment. "Well, shall we go in? No point in delaying the inevitable."  
  
They did not answer verbally, or even by a nod of the head. Words left unsaid, the four facing their individual doors, reading their riddle through for the last time. One by one, they passed through, eventually leaving the colourful hall behind, silent once more.  
  
*****  
  
The moment the door slammed behind him, Harry realised what his riddle meant.  
  
A cold wind blew harshly round him, making his clothes feel thinner than silk. Chilled to his bones and teeth chattering madly, he surveyed his surroundings.  
  
Snow covered the ground and everything else. A blizzard raged round him, and added paper thin layers of snow to the drifts soaking his feet. The cold was almost unbearable. Even the cape, with the warming charms woven into every inch of its material, could not prevent his limbs going numb.  
  
Realising he couldn't stay where he was, he forced his muscles into movements and trudged up the nearest mound and looked out over the bleak, white landscape. This kind of weather held no beauty. Far off in the distance he could see a huge hill from which there came thin wisps of smoke curling up from its summit. Sighing, Harry pulled his cloak even tighter round him, and started towards the distant camp.  
  
*****  
  
Lyca looked round in curiosity. It seemed to her to be a mediaeval village. It was the middle of the night. No stars twinkled above, the heavens shrouded in cloud. She started the walk slowly through the street, shoes clacking loudly on the stony cobbles beneath her feet. Her eyes ran in puzzlement over the houses. All the windows were barred, the doors metal studded with crosses nailed to the wood. Candlelight glimmered behind the windows, and she was sure she could hear voices muttering prayers in Latin inside.  
  
She continued walking, brow furrowed in thought. Why was everyone inside? And so well protected to go with?  
  
It didn't make any sense.  
  
*****  
  
Hannah smiled. In her opinion, her riddle was he easiest of the lot. All she had to do was watch where she put her feet. As long as she stayed alert, she'd reach the other side no problem. A spring entering into her step, she started off.  
  
Her gaze turned to the trees above her. The riddle was right, they were beautiful. Ever green leaves next to the bare limbs of the deciduous were tangled together in unloosening knots. Gentle snow fell from the sky, dappling the ground and bark white. Birds chortled as awakening animals peered at the strange two legger walking through their home so early in the day. The sun had barely risen, and its thin rays shone brilliantly off the white blanket beneath her feet.  
  
She didn't notice the frozen pond, not with her head lifted skyward. Didn't see the ice bend as she stepped on it, nor see the cracks running along its surface. She didn't know 'til the final moment, when the glass like covering gave way with a loud splash, and she fell down, the water smothering her scream.  
  
*****  
  
So cold. So very very cold. Harry wanted nothing more than to sit down and curl up into a ball where he had paused for breath and never move again. Another blast of wind brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stop. If he didn't keep moving, he'd fall asleep.  
  
And if he did that, would he ever wake up again?  
  
There wasn't much further to go. The top of the hill was only a short climb away. But it was up a sheer cliff face, which he hadn't seen from his vantage point earlier. He looked up it again, green eyes nervous and watery from the cold wind blowing into them. Steeling himself, not for the first time during this quest, he put his foot a jutting out piece of rock and used it to help him reach for two handholds further up.  
  
How his numb fingers managed to grip, he didn't know, but somehow they did. More effort was needed to lift his leaden legs up to the next part on the cliff. Slowly, he progressed towards the top of the cliff. After what seemed a long time, his fingers went upwards not to another hold, but to the lip of the edge. He grabbed at it with a little too much enthusiasm. Misjudging his wild lunge, he overbalanced himself. His feet slipped on their stations, and he fell.  
  
But before he could plummet to his death, a hand came from above and grabbed his wrist with strong fingers. With seemingly little effort on its part, Harry felt himself being pulled to the surface.  
  
Lying face forward on the ground, it was a little time before his heartbeat slowed and his nerves calmed enough to let him get up without trembling. He looked at the person who had saved him. It was definitely female, this person, though he couldn't tell this by their face. The figure's head was hooded, concealing the visage of the person beneath it. They were clad all in grey, and seemed to Harry to be almost see through. A trick of the light he told himself, as he tried to gain control of his vocal chords. Eventually, he was able to speak.  
  
"I-I can't thank you enough. W-what-who are you?"  
  
The figure replied in a voice that seemed strangely familiar. "It matters not who I am, or what I am. It matters only who and what you are, and what you come here for. Come, sit by the fire."  
  
The figure drew the hood from its head. Harry gasped, almost fainting in shock.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
*****  
  
Lyca hadn't been walking for very long when the wind started up. As the first stars had appeared, she'd started to feel decidedly weak, her legs barely carrying her forwards. She didn't understand. She'd never felt this bad before a change before...  
  
She stopped. Realisation had hit her. She shook her head. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be that. Surely...  
  
Her worst fear was confirmed as the clouds parted to reveal the full moon. She stumbled forwards; eyes starting to pinprick with tears that burnt raw into her head. Tripping over, she fell to her knees, limbs shaking in the early stages of the change. Her hands went immediately to her pockets, searching in vain hope for a vial of the potion that would help her keep her mind.  
  
No....  
  
She rummaged through them again, but still nothing appeared. Before she could try one last time, she could feel the wolf part of her taking over. She looked wildly at her hands as they changed from nimble fingers to powerful paws. She screamed.  
  
The village mothers in the houses broke their prayers to pull their children closer to them, as a bloodcurdling howl broke through the silence.  
  
*****  
  
Hannah felt the water rise up round her, flowing inside her mouth as she screamed silently. The heavy weights of her feet dragged her down as if she wore metal shackles not shoes. The water was freezing, sticking icy claws into her skin, pulling her further down.  
  
With what remained of her sense, she realised she had to get her shoes off. She kicked them off eventually, banishing them to the bottom of the pond. She floated a little more now, though she needed air. Her brain was getting starved of oxygen. If she didn't get some soon....  
  
She reached up with her fingers tips and found the cold surface of the ice. Thrusting with her legs, she punched at it. Nothing happened. Feeling the breath starting to fall short in her lungs, she hurriedly searched for the hole she'd come through. Finding if she burst upwards.  
  
She breathed deeply at the air, tasting each breath with warm relief. Slumping herself on the ice that still remained on top of the ice, she let herself calm down.  
  
*****  
  
"Hermione? Well, whoever she is, you must trust her a lot."  
  
Harry goggled at the woman, who gave him a wry smile. "You mean...you aren't...."  
  
She shook her head with a dry laugh. "No, I'm not whoever I take the form of now. I am a distant relative of the Boggart. But unlike my unpleasant cousin, I don't take the appearance of something you fear, but the person whose judgement you most trust," she smiled, "And I'm slightly more intelligent than a Boggart as well."  
  
Harry sat down on a log placed next to the fire, warming his hands in front of him. "So what are you? How can you live in a chamber like this?"  
  
"Again, you miss what is important. It matters not what I am. If you must know, my name is Devrai. I am placed here to help to true seeker of the Forgotten Curse on his way. Which, to have got this far, you must be. Also, I must tell you of what's to come."  
  
She bowed her head in obvious fear. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "What can be ahead that is more fearful than what I must use this thing on?"  
  
She looked up, the brown eyes she had assumed glittering in a way only Hermione's ever could. "In the last challenge, the next, you face the hardest thing you have ever faced. He-He's an evil force, darker than anything you have ever faced. He collects souls. He has been starved for so long of them....the Founders themselves lost one of their number, Helga, in just bringing him here. And when he has a soul, there is no way of getting it back. For he turns it into its other form. I don't suppose you've ever heard the saying, but, well, in the olden days, it was often said 'A soul is a jewel, un-cut and un-tamed.' Well, it's true. Once devouring everything he can from a soul, he turns in into a gemstone...."  
  
She shuddered involuntarily. She took a deep breath, before walking over to a wooden stable. Harry, curiosity overcoming the sheltering warmth of the fire, followed her. Looking inside, he raised eyebrows in slight amazement.  
  
Though Harry had met several creatures in Care Of Magical creatures. But he'd never met a flying horse. And this one was a particularly beautiful specimen. It was a deep blue roan, its skin dappled with grey spots. It had deep brown eyes that regarded him with calm interest whilst munching on the treat Devrai had given it. Once it was done, it flexed its impressive wingspan, a couple of the blue-grey feathers falling to the ground,  
  
Whilst he was still looking at the creature, Devrai spoke. "Hurtig here will take you. I know you've ridden a Hippogriff before. This is hardly different, except he's slightly more comfortable. He knows where to go. You won't make it to the door without him."  
  
Harry gave a grateful look. "You have no idea how thankful I am. I'm in your debt."  
  
She grinned. "No repayment is better than knowing you can beat what you are going on to face next. And I know you can. No, be off with you."  
  
Leading Hurtig out of the stable, Harry swung himself onto the horses back. Giving the woman a final glance, he kicked on.  
  
*****  
  
It wasn't for a while that Harry finally tumbled out of his door. He relished the wave of heat that washed over him, pumping blood back into his fingers and toes, which started to ebb and throb painfully. He leant against a wall as feeling flowed back over him, and his nerve endings started to protest angrily.  
  
Sliding to the floor slowly, he lifted his eyelid to look about the room. He gave a start as he saw Draco sitting on the other side of the room. The other wizard was white, looking quite simply like he'd not only seen a ghost, but walked through it too. No colour touched his pale cheeks. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You alright Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked up slowly, his grey eyes haunted. "Nothing that you'd understand Potter."  
  
Before Harry could protest, a door beside him burst open, letting in a soaked and shivering Hannah. She stumbled to the centre of the room, where she collapsed on her hands and knees. Harry put his dry cloak round her to warm her, whilst listening to her recollection of her chamber. Thoughts of Draco left his mind. Just as he had Hannah calmed and sat down, the fourth door opened.  
  
Everyone looked up as Lyca walked in. Her clothes were torn in several places, the cloak slashed in several places. There were cuts on her face and hands, and a gash on her head that had streaked her hair red in some places. Pink tearstains were the only colouring on her face, her eyes listless and gazing into space. She walked clumsily, almost falling over several times before Harry grasped her shoulders. At his touch, her eyes floated upwards slowly, her dry lips still slightly parted in what was either shock or a silent cry. She didn't speak straight away, though she was obviously trying. Eventually, her vocal chords moved, her voice a quiet croak.  
  
"I-I-I changed. In there....no potion....I c-c-couldn't stop it," she sobbed, "I didn't mean to Harry, honestly I didn't! I didn't mean for it to happen! I-I-I-I couldn't stop it!"  
  
Harry rubbed her shoulder gently, speaking in a soothing voice. "What happened Lyca? What happened when you changed?"  
  
Sobs wracked through the young witch's body, and it was another while before she could speak again. When she did, it was in barely a whisper. "I bit someone....a child.....oh Harry, what have I done!!!"  
  
Harry hugged her. "It isn't your fault....its only an illusion...."  
  
She pushed away from him. "You don't get it do you? I have just undergone torture! You don't know what its like! To be looking in as if it isn't your body, and you can only scream helplessly as it does something that makes you want to close your eyes and pretend you aren't there. Only you cant. You have to watch, however sick, scared and insane you may feel. You lose all control. Everything..."  
  
She shivered, and moved silently to a corner, and pulled her cloak up around her, letting only muffled sobs come out. Harry shook his head, but did not follow her. She obviously needed time to herself. Settling against the wall, he fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco looked up suspiciously at the voice calling him gently. Lyca's eyes stared back, with concern hidden beneath the tears that still glittered there. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Lyca sat up, ignoring the sounds of sleeping from the other two. "Are you ok? I mean, you never did say what your chamber was about."  
  
He glared at her. "I don't want to go into it. It was.....why am I telling you anyway," he straightened from his hunched position and scowled at her, "You can't be trusted. I don't want you anywhere near me. Tonight of all nights!"  
  
She gulped, "W-what do you mean?"  
  
He sneered with something that looked a little like triumph in his eyes. "I can count days. I do know that it's the full moon tonight. If I could avoid it, I'd be in a different room. I certainly wont be sleeping around you tonight."  
  
Lyca's eyes flashed dangerously. Getting up, she walked purposefully over to where he was huddled, she pulled out the knife from her belt. As she knelt down beside him, Draco shrank away. When she offered him the hilt, he looked more than a bit taken aback.  
  
"If you don't know enough about werewolves to know that we cant change without moonlight, then you'd better hold this. It's silver. I change, and you are welcome to stab me with this. I'll die, of course. You have to be off age to perform the silver poisoning spell. Even if I were to change back again in time, I couldn't do it. I'm only 20. And the only other people who know how to perform it are asleep."  
  
She forced it roughly into his hand. "I'm only asking you to accept what I am Draco. That, and to trust me."  
  
He looked up at her. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
She gave him a meaningful look. "I'm doing this because, however hard it is, you aren't going to feel any better about what went on in there unless you talk about it. So tell me, what was your torture?"  
  
Draco shuddered, pulling his cloak around him for more comfort. "It was hell. Hell. Worse than death.."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He didn't meet her eyes. "They held me back.... there was nothing I could do....they just killed them...cold blooded, slowly, painfully," he shivered again, closing his eyes at the pain of the memory, "They blamed me....and they were right. If it weren't for me, they would never have been there. A- a-and now, they're dead."  
  
Lyca shook her head, "Who's dead?"  
  
"Blaise, and Calum. Killed right in front of me......seeing the life fade from their eyes, from their face, from their body....."  
  
Lyca finally understood. Gripping the wizard's shoulders, she shook him hard, making him give her his attention, gazing up at her with icy yet guilt filled eyes. She felt a pang of pity for him. "You didn't see them die. They didn't. What you saw was an illusion. They couldn't have got them down here so soon."  
  
"But they were so real...their voices, their personality....Lyca, even the way she brushed her hair back was Blaise! It must have been them..."  
  
She shook her head again. "These were constructed by the founders remember, they're bound to be good. I wouldn't be surprised if they had exactly the right amount of freckles and hairs on their heads. Really, there is as much chance of them being real as...well...me changing without moonlight."  
  
Draco frowned. "Are you sure...."  
  
"Positive. As sure as I am that I love Harry."  
  
The man's eyes turned to the sleeping Gryffindor, who breathed lightly in his corner. "You really do love him don't you. You might not say much, but you do."  
  
Lyca nodded. "Some things go without saying," she sighed, before getting to her feet again, "Anyway, I suggest you get some rest."  
  
He nodded sleepily. "G'night Lupin."  
  
She smiled. Had the chamber finally given a Slytherin feelings?  
  
Or maybe just pushed them to the surface.  
  
Sleep getting the better of her, the mental turmoil she'd gone through fading behind the lethargic mumblings of her mind, she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
Chapter End 


	6. Death By Diamond

__

Diamond In The Rough Chapter 6: Death By Diamond 

****

Author: Emma Drake

****

Email: edette_2k@yahoo.co.uk

****

House: The Dark Arts

****

Genre: Drama/Adventure/Odd humour snippets

****

Keywords: Harry, Draco, Voldemort, Post-school, 

****

Spoilers: Uses information from all books and previous fic

****

Summary: A sequel to my previous fic, Harmony Not Understood, Diamond follows the story of the gang 3 years on. Voldemort is back, the leading light gone, and the solution seems beyond reach. Or is it? Help can be found in the strangest of places. And wise words can come from the most unlikely of sources.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I would also like to point out usage of some small quotes from unintended other places that may have worked there way in and not informed me they aren't original. I give full credit for those small instances to the great brains that thought up those lines.

****

Author's Note: Right, some of you will be asking...why bother doing a sequel to a largely un-reviewed fic. I ask the same question quite often myself. The answer.... I ENJOY IT! Anyway, thanks to Crys, mon homme de plot if you are to go by bad French. Tu es un etoile J Thank you to ALL my reviewers, and special mentions go to Caitlin Allyana and Jules. For once, the title is original. 

"How in Merlin's name do we get out of here?"

Everyone was awake. Everyone was full. And everyone was looking for a way out of the room. Unlike every other place they'd stayed for any amount of time, there was no obvious exit.

Harry looked from his wall to where Draco stood, hands on hips in frustration. He raised an eyebrow "Well, you aren't going to find out by yelling at it. Look for any hidden triggers in the stone, there might some lever we can't see or something."

Draco scowled, before turning round. They all continued searching. They'd been going for nigh on two hours when Lyca suddenly spoke up, uncertainty in her voice.

"I think I might have had an idea.... how about summoning the exit to us?"

Draco looked at her, "Oh, yeah, that's _really_ going to work-"

"Its more than you've come up with Malfoy," snapped Harry. He'd had enough of Draco's sarcastic criticism, "Its worth a try Lyca. Go ahead."

Taking out her wand, Lyca flicked it in the air in front of her, "Accio exit."

A cloud of dust rose up from the floor, billowing into the room and making them all cough as they inhaled it. Slowly, as it settled, they saw what had opened to provoke so much shifting of ancient powder.

A trapdoor...a way out.

Immediately, all of them crowded round the hole as Draco's face contorted into a scowl. He still looked haunted, though he refused to talk about why. Hannah looked down the black depths, trying to make something out. But even with Lumos, she couldn't see anything. Everyone looked at Harry. Lyca spoke up. "Should we go down."

Harry frowned. Well, what else was there to do? With a nod, he positioned himself at its edge. "I'm going first. No where else to go. We've come this far, I'm not stopping."

Draco muttered something under his breath. Harry looked at him, only to be greeted by a cold scowl. Shrugging, he pushed himself gently off the edge and down the hole.

*****

As soon as he fell, he cursed under his breath for not setting a cushioning charm on his feet. If he fell more than a few metres, then he'd at least sprain his ankle when he landed, if not break something. He was about to whip out his wand in a last attempt, when he felt himself slip into a shoot. Eyes opening wide in astonishment, he brought light to his wand with a quick Lumos. 

He appeared to be in some sort of slide. It was made of wood, from what he could tell from the feel of it as it sped underneath his fingers, the joints bumping roughly under the callus of his fingers. He felt three rough vibrations run through the grains, which told him that the others too had landed on the slide now. All he could do was wait for the end.

The wait was not a long one. Moments later, he felt the angle of the slide lessen, and even off. Seconds after that he was shooting gently off the end, and landing in a sandy bottom, as happened on the slides in Muggle playgrounds. Standing up, he dusted off his robes, and looked round the dimly lit room he found himself in.

He was soon joined by the others, who were grouped behind him within a minute. They all looked around the stone room. Again, there was no door. Harry frowned, though he did not look round. "What do you all suggest this time?"

No one replied. Puzzled, he turned round to face them all. They were all gaping at him in awe. He blinked back at them.

"What?"

Hannah spoke first. "Y-you.... hissed...."

Harry frowned further. "What do you mean I hi-"

"She means, Potter, that you were speaking Parseltongue," snapped Draco, "Turn back round and start speaking again."

Shaking his head in confusion, Harry turned round. "Well, what about now?"

This time, he heard the hissing bounce back off the walls. He shuddered. This could only mean one thing, and he wasn't all that sure he liked it. Draco, it seemed, had figured it out as well.

"Do Parselmouths such as yourself come with ready equipped snake locators, or only the hissing as part of the service."

Harry whirled on him. "This isn't the time Dr-" he started, but a chilling voice from behind him stopped him in his tracks, making the hairs on the back of his neck prick up.

"Never issssss Potter. Time isssss but a meaninglesssss luxxxxury that mere mortalssss hold dear. But, I ssssuppossssse you would all know about that.... I wouldn't. I have never been anything but invinsssssable..."

Harry turned slowly, looking for the owner of the voice. But still, he saw nothing. Looking wildly around, he couldn't see anything but the hard stone wall, which the light from the lone torch played over, casting eerie shadows that almost looked like life. But no serpent hid in that cold surface. Before he could think he had imagined it all, a scream came from behind him, making him jump with fright. It curdled his blood, as the same person's scream had 3 years previous. Whirling round to where Lyca stood, he gasped.

The snake, which had spoken to him before, was wrapped around her head. It wasn't a big snake, a dull green with scales that glittered a little in the light. Lyca could see, obvious from her wild, darting looks. The snake had been poised to bite at her neck, but whipped to look at Harry with its fathomless black eyes as he yelled at it.

"Ssssscared Potter?"

Harry's face contorted angrily as he pulled out his wand in one flowing movement. "One move," he spat in Parseltongue, "And I swear you'll regret it. You're only a snake-"

The reptile hissed in amusement, as near as it could get to a laugh, its tongue flickering in the air in front of him. "Only a ssssnake. How wrong you be, you sssstupid fool. I would have thought that you would realisssse that if a ssstupid thing like Devrai can ssshapessshift, then your final foe would be able to asssss well. I obviousssly overesssstimated you."

At that, the snake slipped to the floor lifelessly. Under Harry's awed gaze the body contracted in mid air, convulsing into a new form. As it hit the ground, it became a large tarantula, about the size of a football. As Hannah shrieked and backed away, it scuttled through the gap towards the wall, exiting out of a small tunnel at the bottom that he'd not seen before. 

Harry hugged Lyca tight as the spider disappeared. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. What did it say though?"

"Its not important. What _is_ important is the fact he is what we're after, the guardian of this spell. Come on, we've got to follow it." Letting go, he turned back round to find the hole was still there. That was one thing at least. He looked to Draco, seemed to be staring blankly into space. "Malfoy, help me break through this wall will you, the brooding can wait."

Draco glared at him and pulled out his wand. Not waiting for Harry, he pointed it at the wall, and muttered a spell under his breath. A loud bang was emitted, followed by the crumbling of the stones in the wall. In a few moments, the dust thrown up died down to the ground, revealing a large archway and a tunnel very much like the one they'd started off in. With a hasty look at the others, Harry started through it, beckoning them to follow.

Lyca waited for Hannah to go through before pulling Draco back. He scowled at her. "What now Lupin?"

She looked at him firmly. "When are you going to let that weight of your soul? I saw what you were like when you saw that snake on me."

He looked away. "I dont know what you mean..."

"You know damn well what I mean Draco. You went rigid when I screamed, and when you turned to look at me, you looked like you were reliving the most terrible moment of your life. For you to look that bad, it'd have to be something fairly recent bothering you. So are you going to tell me or not?"

He didn't look at her, but instead pulled his arm roughly out of her grasp. "You dont know anything Lupin. You have no idea." With that, he stormed down the tunnel. Shaking her head, Lyca followed.

*****

Harry emerged into a very dark room. So dark, in fact, that he couldn't see anything in it. No wall, no ceiling, no floor.... nothing but himself. He found it more than unnerving. 

"Lumos." he muttered quietly, looking around as a light flickered into existence at the end of his wand.

It was a kind of huge chamber. It reminded him greatly of the Chamber Of Secrets in the way it was built; tall stone walls with twisting columns supporting an intricate ceiling like the one in the cathedral type room they'd been in earlier. In the centre of the huge room was a large stone desk and cosy red armchair, as unlikely a pair as chalk and cheese. However, it wasn't this that caught Harry's attention. 

On the top of the desk sat the tarantula. Only, now, it was starting to transform again...

Mist swirled round the creature as its form changed, its size increasing. Harry gulped as even the shapeshifter's shadow disappeared behind the thickening silver. Eventually, after they had all stood there watching it for what seemed like centuries, it started to thin again. They looked on in awe as a figure appeared, perched precariously on the edge of the desk, sitting looking at them in curiosity.

He was quite small, with a pointed face. He had the appearance of a man in his thirties, his eyes flashing all colours of the spectrum in no recognisable order. His thin silver lips were curved into a sneer. Around his neck hung a chain, upon which were about 7 gemstones, all different. His whole appearance seemed kind of ghostly, making Harry guess he was in fact a spirit, all be it a solid one.

The man slipped off the desk quietly, though the sound of his feet hitting the floor echoed around the room. He approached them silently with no apprehension. He surveyed them all silently before his eyes fell on Harry again. His sneer widened, and finally he spoke.

"So, you four finally came. I wondered how long I'd have to wait. I've been hungry for so long."

Harry didn't speak, only stared back grimly. The man said nothing for a second, then shook his head and laughed. 

"I suppose Devrai told you what I am. A devourer of souls. Before, of course, I take you for my collection," he touched his necklace as he spoke this, "A pretty collection you will make. I can tell what stone you are before I even taste your screams. You, Potter, are jasper. Red, like a ruby, but secretive, opaque. You can't see through you, can't tell what you're thinking. Dangerous."

" As for you young Hufflepuff, you'd be a quartz, just like dear Helga was after I had feasted on her soul. So transparent, so predictable. Though your sort always were and always will be. And you," he came to Draco, "A black diamond. You know your value Slytherin. But despite that, you're dark to the core. At least, you were. But you're tainted now. More so after that damn chamber than before. You are no use to me."

He halted now in front of Lyca, who glared at him defiantly, though Harry could see the fear in her eyes. The spirit, obviously, did not. "Now you, my dear, are the real pick of the bunch. I haven't seen your kind before. Strong yet fearful. And knowledge of the greatest fear of all beings, whether they realise it or not. You'll do. Yes....."

As he clamped an icy hand round her jaw, Lyca kicked out viciously. He let go in surprise, before his face contorted in fury. However, before he could try again, Harry had his wand pointed at his temple.

"Where's the spell."

The creature looked at him with disdain before speaking. "You aren't going to get the Forgotten Curse from me. You have to kill me first. And you aren't likely to do that with some stick of wood." Reaching out to the wand Harry held, he took the end of it between his fingers, and rubbing effortlessly, made what he held crumple to nothing more than dust, baring the core.

Harry could only gape. In the pause, the spirit lunged again. This time, he caught Lyca unawares. Turning the young woman away from the wall, he went to throttle her, his fingers slipping down her neck as Harry and Hannah watched helplessly.

Suddenly, he gasped, his fingers snapping back from Lyca's throat in surprise. He went a deathly grey. His eyes fell on Harry, the fury in them the only lasting taint of anger on his face, which was overcome by shock. Those eyes promised death and vengeance, making Harry shudder involuntarily. After a few moments, he fell to the floor lifeless, and disappeared, revealing his killer.

Draco held Lyca's dagger in his hand, silver blood on its blade. He bent down to where the body had been, and scooped up the piece of parchment that lay in its stead. His eyes ran across it, before he handed it to Harry, who was still frozen in shock. "This is the curse, I'm sure of it. The spirit was built on it, which is why we had to kill it."

Lyca spoke from where Hannah was helping her up. "But how? It's only a dagger...."

Draco looked at her. "You can't remember the properties of a weapon you've had in your possession without break before almost a week? Yet I can? Maybe its a good thing you gave this to me last night Lupin, at least I know how to use it wisely. If you were to recall the Sorting Hat's song, you would remember that it can slay evil spirits. And if that wasn't an evil spirit, I dont know what was."

Lyca flushed, her embarrassment showing through the terror provoked whiteness of her cheeks. Draco sneered, and handed her it back, hilt first. She glared at him as she took it, offering no thanks for him saving her life. Harry didn't blame her. Malfoy wasn't exactly the most approachable of people. Looking at the curse himself, he muttered the words under his breath. After a few moments, he stuffed the piece of parchment into a pocket, the spell memorised. He looked at the others again. They all looked drained; tired and in pain from the numerous strains, with small cuts adorning their hands and faces. He gave them a weak smile.

"Time to go home."

Turning on his heel, he walked past the table and chair, and down a stone corridor at the back of the room, the rest of the group following him closely.

*****

The tunnel had a very familiar feel to it Harry thought as he trudged down it, his footsteps echoing around him. There again, a lot of tunnels had seemed familiar. They were all the same in Harry's eyes. All leading into darkness, into uncertainty. Bit like life really, he thought, never knowing what might be around the next corner. Not exactly a happy thought, but a seemingly accurate one.

However, he wasn't mistaken in this tunnel. For it was not the first time he'd walked it, which he realised as he came out of the other end. He gasped to realise that they had found their way to the same room they had been in upon entering the chamber, with its little pool leading to the outside world. The others crowding behind him were not surprised. They were only relieved. Lyca loped past Harry to collapse by a wall opposite, whilst Draco and Hannah found places on the wall nearest the tunnel to save the walk. Harry himself sat down quickly. However, he knew they couldn't stay long. After a few minutes of unbroken silence, he spoke again.

"We can't wait another night in here. We've been here too long already. Every moment, and Voldemort's getting stronger," looking round, he noticed they'd been too tired to even flinch at the name, "His power grows every moment we dawdle. We have to go now."

Lyca looked up at him wearily. "Cant we wait just ten minutes longer Harry? We're all shattered."

Harry shook his head, forcing himself to stand as he spoke. "Ten will become twenty which will become thirty which and so on until we end up staying all night. We can't afford to stay that long."

"One moment Harry." Called Hannah. With a flick of her wand, four small cups appeared with a steaming dark brown liquid in them. Harry stared in wonder as the woman downed one in a single gulp and handed out the rest. Draco spoke the question upon his mind.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Hannah grinned. "Nice to know you trust my potions so much that you think I'm about to poison you. Well, as far as I know, expresso isn't toxic. Drink up."

*****

It wasn't long 'til they were back in the water, complete with Bubble Head charms. They pressed their hands in unison against the handprints, and waited patiently as the stone rumbled beneath their fingers. As it opened slowly, they were all quite taken aback at the sight awaiting them.

Outside stood about 100 merpeople. Possibly more. In front of them all stood Ledare. He grinned at them all and came to greet them. At their look of confusion he smiled.

"My friends, you are the greatest four to have come under the lake since the Hogwarts Four themself. We felt that spirit, which has held a dark presence over this lake since time many years behind us, die and flicker from existence. We are all in your debt for freeing out lives from his stranglehold. So, it is the least we can do to carry you to the surface. We realise how tired you must all be."

Harry didn't argue. Far from it. His muscles were heavier than lead his head heavier still. Nodding gratefully, he let 5 mermen take him carefully by the arms, as others did the same to his friends, and let himself be dragged up effortlessly by their bearers. Smiling peacefully, Harry felt himself, slowly but surely, fall into the first untroubled sleep he'd had in days.

*****

The rest was a short-lived one however. In what seemed like moments, but was probably more like half an hour, he was being shaken gently awake. Looking up blearily, he saw the surface shimmering above. When they saw he was aware of where they were, the mermen let go of him. Ledare swam with them 'til the last as the others turned back. Moments before they broke through the water's top he bowed.

"This is where I leave you. My deepest gratitude to you all."

At that final word, their heads burst through and they all gasped at the clean, sweet air filling their lungs. Harry, suddenly felt safer than he had felt in ages. Gripping hold of Lyca, who looked more troubled than before they'd started back, he strode ashore.

There to greet them was no huge party. Instead, only four people stood. Professor McGonagall stared out tensely, though she almost certainly didn't mean to show it. At the sight of her, Harry felt his hand reach for his sword, which hung unused at his belt still. Only the girl's had found their items useful. Not that he hadn't felt securer for having it. And there was still Voldemort to think of...

Before he could shudder at the thought, one of the other people who had been standing at the side was hugging him tightly. Harry smiled. "Its OK Herm. We got what we needed. Without injury as well."

The woman beamed at him as she let him got, her robes soaked from knee down. "I'm so glad to see you. All of you. I got so worried!"

Draco muttered something, at which Lyca shot him a worried frown. He ignored it however. By now, they'd got all the way back to the bank. Lyca got swept into a hug from her father, Remus not letting go of her for a long while. Ron took on the task of looking to Hannah as Harry talked Hermione.

"So, what happened down there?" she asked as she put warming charms into all his clothes.

"We got the curse, that's the main thing. Everything else can wait 'til we get back to castle. Let's go now. There's a lot to tell, and we're all starving."

With a nod, Hermione led off, the others all following. Draco too, followed, just ahead of the two Lupins, who brought up the rear. Remus talked avidly at Lyca, telling her about all that had been going on. Lyca, however, was only half listening. She was watching the Slytherin walking with his head bowed in front of her. The same troubled frown lay upon her face. She wasn't quite sure she understood what she now knew. But she knew that she could hardly believe it.

Shaking her head, she turned back to her father, listening to what he was saying properly, leaving Draco's worries to the wizard himself.

Read? Review!

* * *


	7. Grey Magic

__

Diamond In The Rough Chapter 7: Grey Magic

****

Author: Emma Drake

****

Email: edette_2k@yahoo.co.uk

****

House: The Dark Arts

****

Genre: Drama/Adventure/Odd humour snippets

****

Keywords: Harry, Draco, Voldemort, Post-school, 

****

Spoilers: Uses information from all books and previous fic

****

Summary: A sequel to my previous fic, Harmony Not Understood, Diamond follows the story of the gang 3 years on. Voldemort is back, the leading light gone, and the solution seems beyond reach. Or is it? Help can be found in the strangest of places. And wise words can come from the most unlikely of sources.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I would also like to point out usage of some small quotes from unintended other places that may have worked there way in and not informed me they aren't original. I give full credit for those small instances to the great brains that thought up those lines.

****

Author's Note: Right, some of you will be asking...why bother doing a sequel to a largely un-reviewed fic. I ask the same question quite often myself. The answer.... I ENJOY IT! Anyway, thanks to Crys, mon homme de plot if you are to go by bad French. Tu es une etoile J Thank you to ALL my reviewers, especially my regulars. You know who you are. Again, the title is original.

None of the four spoke further on the way back. And none of the people accompanying them to Hogwarts said how they'd known that the group would be returning. The truth in that was that they themselves knew not. To every witch and wizard of magical blood, the odd premonition is granted, albeit subconsciously sometimes. 

It turned out that nothing else was said of the curse that day, nor of Voldemort or anything bar everyday chit-chat. Harry found himself drifting into daydream when anyone tried to say anything constructive to him and the hours sped away without him noticing or caring. Hannah was the same. Draco, on the other hand, sat alone in a corner, eyes narrowed in deep thought, whilst Lyca looked on, her own golden eyes filled with confusion as she watched the silent Slytherin.

Harry could barely remember his being ordered to bed, nor clambering under the covers of the bed that had been set for him in the staff room. All he remembered fully was awakening the next morning to see Lyca sitting beside the bed. She smiled down at him; the face previously creased with tension smoothed through the temporary removal of troubles a proper nights sleep had offered.

"Time to get up love. There's a meeting to go to before we eat, and I have the distinct feeling that it may last quite a while."

Sighing, Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and heaved himself from the sanctuary of his duvet.

*****

There weren't many people in the meeting. It had been seemingly kept down to the bare minimum of members. All of the four who had travelled were there. So were Remus, Minerva and Hermione, but other than the seven of them, the room was empty. Harry knew they were in one of the larger teacher's offices, though he didn't know which. Unlike the last meeting he had been in, he was not in charge. In this case, that job had gone to Minerva. After Harry and Lyca, the last to arrive, had found their places, she started.

"I've called this meeting to discuss what's gone on over the past few days. I think its best that you tell us your tale first. Then we'll tell you ours. Afterwards, we'll decide what our next move will be."

Harry nodded, and proceeded to tell the three who hadn't been present on the journey about what had gone on. He told first about their travel down into the lake, and their meeting with Ledare, speaking about how the merman had led them to the Chamber. He then went on to tell of the group chamber, the encounters with the dragon and the sphinx, and then the individual chambers. He spoke only of his experience, deciding that the others might not appreciate him telling what could be a very personal experience. He told very little of his own, only about Devrai, and her warning about the spirit that they were to face. He came then to the confrontation with the nameless spirit in the climax of their quest, about his talk with them, and how Draco had slain him. For a moment then it went silent. However, the uncomfortable silence soon passed, and Harry spoke finally of the return home. Once he'd told of their return to the shore, he fell silent, waiting for the other story to be told.

Hermione had seemingly been the one chosen to re-tell the version of events from the outside, or real world as it were, for it was she who spoke next.

"Judging from what we've heard, I think its fair to say that you've been fairly busy. Well, I'm afraid to say, so have we. It would probably be easier to say what hasn't happened. Ever since you've been gone, we haven't had a day free of reports of him and killings. There have been many deaths Harry. You-Know-Who..."

"Voldemort" interjected Harry

"Yes, Voldemort, fine. He's not only back, but he's back stronger than both times before. That's where everyone is. We've hardly anyone to spare Harry, we're so busy trying to stop the Muggles from finding out and getting the Ministry not to fall to pieces under that fool Fudge....all the Death Eaters are back, that's for definite. Severus was supposed to be with us, but he says there is a meeting at the old Riddle House tonight. Letting him getting his rest before it, seeing as there's nothing new to report. A thing I am most thankful for..."

"What's been happening Hermione?" asked Lyca, a frown upon her face.

"The day after you left, we heard of a Dark Revel in one of the old Death Eater hideouts. We investigated of course. No bodies, just signs of disturbance. Then we had the same the following night. Nothing there either, except the odd bloodstain. Then the next night. Then the next nigh-"

Hermione's words caught in her throat, a muffled sob sounding instead. Remus started to move to her, but she waved him back with a hand, before gaining her composure and carrying on.

"We were alerted that there was a third Revel going on. Severus had been informed of this one, but too late for us to send any major force in. So we hoped that it would be in keeping with the previous warnings. Severus getting told didn't really mean much, as he didn't really hold much enthusiasm for them before he swapped to our side. So in the early hours, we sent someone round, just in case. I went myself. So did Ron, and Charlie..."

Hermione choked again. This time, she did not stop Remus going to her. After a few moments, Minerva started to speak in her stead.

"All was not finished when they arrived. The Revel, it seemed, was not any ordinary Revel, if such things exist."

"By Merlin, that was no Revel," said Hermione, tears pouring down her cheeks. "It was a _massacre_, pure and simple. There were bodies everywhere Harry. And at least twenty Death Eaters, all killing. And laughing. I'll never forget that laugh. Like hyenas they were, singing a mocking farewell to their prey. And they're no better. They're below animals..."

Minerva spoke again, as Hermione started to sob further. "The three of them attracted attention immediately. Hermione and Ron have been in the profession long enough to know when to run. And they told Charlie to do the same. But, for whatever reason, he didn't. And one thing you must never give a Death Eater is a moment to think. They'd performed the curse in seconds from what I can gather. One pureblood wizard down among hundreds of Muggles and Muggle-borns."

There was a long silence. No one could speak. There was nothing to be said. Harry could not admit to knowing Charlie well, but he had liked Ron's brother for all the little time they'd spent together. He couldn't envision anyone he knew just gone, just not there anymore. He didn't hurt or mourn yet. The whole of his body felt numb. It was he who spoke next when even Hermione's tears had faded to almost nothing.

"Say what else has happened?"

Hermione looked up slowly, as if deliberating about whether she should speak. Speak she did.

"Before the attacks, I set myself the task of researching more into the curse. After all, it is a spell we have never considered or learnt about before. And I wanted to know all there was to know. So, I got out Dumbledore's Pensieve, several old scrolls, books and records and spent the day locked up in the office. Remus helped. And we found little, I admit. But it was enough." 

Harry frowned. "What did you find?"

"There was an old text in the library. I don't doubt that it was centuries since anyone had looked at it. I only found it by chance myself; the scroll fell on me when I was pulling down a book from the Restricted Section. It must have been wedged between that and the next book. I wouldn't have taken it even then, had I not been in such a rush. But I did look at it."

"It first caught my interest when I realised it wasn't in English, but in a runic mode created by Rowena Ravenclaw. Its name is Hogwine, and it's only used in the most confidential of documents. Only Ravenclaw and Gryffindor themselves ever learnt to write in it. It's very complicated. All based on number conversions. Slytherin as never given access to it, firstly by chance and later by choice. It's far easier to read than write. Here it is...."

She pulled up a surprisingly small scroll, almost brown-black with age and being hidden in the dark. Harry saw the small broken seal; the severed mark of Rowena pressed upon the blood red wax that was still as clear as it had been fresh. Upon the parchment Harry saw many slowing silver lines, formed in an illegible yet perfectly formed script.

"There's nothing there..." said Draco in a voice that hid none of his confusion.

"There is Draco, you just can't see it. Its enchanted against your house," she rolled it up and placed it beneath the chair, "As you cant read it, I'll tell you the translation. This is it, word for word."

'_Godric,_

He knows. I don't know how, but he knows. And he's been to the scrolls. How do I know? Because he says he has altered them. Not the effect, he can't change that. There's only one other thing he can change _that would stop us performing it. What can we do now?_

Rowena'

Harry looked at her. "How does that help? It doesn't tell me how to perform it, nor what will happen."

"Happen Harry? It gives me a foreboding, the thought of what he could have altered scares me. I know my preference."

"Hermione? I'm not understanding."

"It's perfectly simple Harry. I think that you should avoid doing that spell at all costs. I think you should forget its very existence."

"Do you mean to say we risked our necks down there, and you want us to forget about the thing we brought back," Draco sounded furious, "You're mad Weasley. You have to be joking."

"Not in the slightest. What Rowena's written suggests there are side effects to performing it. Its too dangerous."

"As is sitting here, not doing anything," Harry too felt his temper rising, "He's right, we have to use this spell."

"Harry, you want to perform a curse that could very well be Dark magic. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor themselves shrank away from performing it, for reasons we know not. Those could be grave reasons Harry."

"Dumbledore obviously thought it was safe!"

"Dumbledore did not know all we know Harry," Remus had now entered the debate, "He didn't know that we'd ever need to use it. We know he avoided Dark magic at all costs. But who's to say he knew that this spell could be Dark. None of us yet know. We can only find out by performing it, and the risk is too great."

"No risk is too great. I've faced Voldemort before Remus."

Now it was McGonagall's turn to object, "Have you not been listening Harry? He's stronger this time. And we haven't got Dumbledore to pull an answer out of a hat this time-"

"Which is why we need to go ahead!" Harry was irate, trying desperately to persuade them, "It's our only hope!"

"If our hope takes so low we have to resort to methods he himself would use Harry, then our hope is indeed low." Remus said, voice grave

"We don't know its black magic. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were prepared to create it!"

"They were desperate. And far more powerful than we can ever imagine. Yet even THEY didn't perform it. We haven't got a chance Harry," Hermione spoke in a pained voice, "We're not powerful enough. Only you even approach it. And you aren't mentally strong to cope with such a spell. We've lost Dumbledore, we've lost Charlie. We can't lose anyone else. And I'll be damned if I see you lost too!"

Harry went silent, looking his friend in the eyes. The deep brown eyes stared squarely back; terror, pain and worry mingled in their midst. Yet there was courage and defiance shining there too. After a moment, he looked away. He still felt the way he had before. The spell had to be performed, whatever the consequences were.

A long silence followed before Minerva spoke.

"So, we have to make a decision. Should the curse be performed or not? Those in favour of trying to find another solution, raise your hand."

All but Harry and Draco rose their hands. Harry groaned.

"So, what are we going to do now? We're wasting valuable time! Every moment we wait, we let more people die. Are you prepared for that to happen? Because I'm not!"

"Harry, we have no choice-"

Harry shook his head in frustration, and got up. Walking to the door, he strode out angrily, not turning to look back, and not stopping 'til he reached the staffroom where he slumped on his bed.

The others looked to each other where they sat. Hermione and Remus looked uncomfortable, for though they had prevailed officially, they knew that Harry might take a long time to persuade. Draco looked livid, eyes dark, not meeting anyone's gaze. Hannah looked confused, and as Lyca looked at her the younger girl wondered if the Hufflepuff had really understood what had been going on. It was Minerva who finally called an end to the meeting.

"There is no point us remaining here. There is nothing else we need to discuss. But we must meet tomorrow. We need to talk about we are headed."

"Meeting dismissed."

*****

Harry lay on the bed alone, listening to the silence. A beautiful sound, silence. A sweet serenade to the confused soul. Something Harry definitely classed himself as at the moment. What was he to do? He wished he could feel, like Hermione did, that the spell was Dark Magic, something that couldn't be used and was very dangerous. But he didn't. Dumbledore had to have known more than he'd made out. Dumbledore always had. He wouldn't have suggested a spell like that if he'd thought it Dark magic. There was no time to do anything else.

Slowly, the day passed to night. As the sun set, Harry fought with himself inside, struggling to reach a decision. The stars were long awake when a conclusion reached him, his long silence unbroken. The others had not been to him all day, on Herman's counselling that Harry would need time to think it out for himself and would talk to them again when he felt ready.

He pulled himself off the bed with a sigh and looked at his watch. Midnight exactly. His decision was timed to perfection. Going over to the desk on the other side of the room he picked up his cloak from its top, and pulled it round him, feeling suddenly very very cold. He felt his wand in his pocket, half an inch shorter than before, and gripped it for comfort. He peered out of the window onto the lawn. No light came from any window but his own, as only one square of yellow green showed upon the grass. Harry turned to the door and was about to leave, when his hand went to his belt. Turning back round he went to the side of his bed and picked up the sword from where it lay on the floor. Pulling it out of its modest leather scabbard, he held it naked in his hand, watching how the firelight played off the blade sending little dapples of light bouncing off the walls. Sighing, it pushed it back into its holder, and attached it to his belt again. It may prove useful in the end.

Not looking back again, he left the room.

*****

But he couldn't just leave. He couldn't. He thought he might actually make it past Lyca's door, but he didn't. Turning the handle quietly, he crept inside.

She looked so beautiful, just lying there asleep. Her strawberry blonde hair was swept back from her face, with the exception of one strand the fell across her cheek. Sitting next to her, Harry pushed it gently behind her ear. She stirred, but she did not awaken. Harry could feel his eyes burning raw within his skull. The thought of never seeing those eyes, never hearing that voice, never rejoicing at that laugh again.... the very idea haunted him. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to tear himself away from her bedside. He might not have, if it were not for what happened next.

"Sentimentality wont save us Potter." Came a hiss from the doorway

Harry's head whipped round, eyes settling upon the figure in the doorway.

"You aren't going to stop me Draco. I'm going, and that's final."

Draco raised a silvery eyebrow, which Harry could only tell from the light radiating off the stone on Draco's staff, "On the contrary Potter, I'm not stopping you."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm coming with you."

Harry blinked. It took a few moments to register in his brain. Draco? Offering help?

"Why Malfoy?"

"Because, Potter, I agree with you. This is the only way. I have my reasons, and not all of them are any of your business. But this is personal. He refused me. No one refuses me like a second rate wizard. Don't even try to stop me coming. Because I read that spell too, and I know the way to the Riddle's house myself."

Harry shook his head, disbelieving he was hearing this. 10 years ago and he'd have refused point blank that Draco could ever change, not for the better. Maybe he should stop assuming things. Getting up, he gave one last look at Lyca, before walking out the room and heading down the corridor.

"Come if you're coming Malfoy."

Draco was about to leave when he too heard a voice come from behind him.

"Look after him Draco."

The Slytherin looked over his shoulder to see Lyca sitting up in bed. He grinned. Always one who knew when to talk and when to stay silent.

"You know, Lupin, that I have little choice in that matter. An oath is an oath, even when made to something that I might have hallucinated."

She smiled at him. "Don't let him get into trouble. You know what he's like."

"Are you coming Draco?"

Draco sighed. "Go back to sleep Lyca. And for Merlin's sakes, don't tell them anything 'til the last minute. Though, knowing our luck, it'll all be over by the time the cock crows."

He swept out the room and down the corridor. Lyca listened until the echoed footsteps finally died away into the distance, and then lay back down on her bed. She could not close her eyes, the swirling fears spinning round her head endlessly. She was to get no peace that night.


	8. The Unspoken

__

Diamond In The Rough Chapter8: The Unspoken

****

Author: Emma Drake

****

Email: edette_2k@yahoo.co.uk

****

House: The Dark Arts

****

Genre: Drama/Adventure/Odd humour snippets

****

Keywords: Harry, Draco, Voldemort, Post-school, 

****

Spoilers: Uses information from all books and previous fic

****

Summary: A sequel to my previous fic, Harmony Not Understood, Diamond follows the story of the gang 3 years on. Voldemort is back, the leading light gone, and the solution seems beyond reach. Or is it? Help can be found in the strangest of places. And wise words can come from the most unlikely of sources.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I would also like to point out usage of some small quotes from Tamora Pierce and probably from unintended other places. I give full credit for those small instances to the great brains that thought up those lines.

****

Author's Note: Right, some of you will be asking...why bother doing a sequel to a largely un-reviewed fic. I ask the same question quite often myself. The answer.... I ENJOY IT! This chapter was at least half thought up by Crys, and he gets BIG hugs for it. Also, I'd like to add that though readers may interpret things and relationships between the characters in certain ways, they are not always meant to be. I do not write slash, nor do I write fluff. But it is a reader's right to interpret as they will. That over with.....enjoy the story!!!

__

"Tell me not, in mournful numbers,  
Life is but an empty dream!  
For the soul is dead that slumbers,  
and things are not what they seem.  
Life is real! Life is earnest!  
And the grave is not its goal;  
Dust thou art; to dust returnest,  
Was not spoken of the soul." 

**_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_******

"Lyca!"

Lyca did not respond to the pounding on her door. Nor to the frantic voice on the other side. It was debatable if she even heard them properly. The pounding did not stop.

"Lyca!"

Ever pounding. Like the blood in her head and her heart. Ever pounding. Driving her mad with fear and worry.

Eventually the person outside gave up, and opened the door. Hermione looked at the girl, and looked about to tell her something of importance. Lyca turned her head to look at her, the tears glistening in her eyes, her face white as the sheets she lay upon. 

"You know don't you." Hermione said slowly

Lyca nodded

Walking to the younger woman's side, Hermione hugged her tight. Whether she hugged to comfort Lyca or herself, she didn't know. After a few moments, she let go. The tears had started to pour down Lyca's face now, yet the determined side had returned to her face.

"They left too long ago for us to catch them. What can we do?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Let's go get the others. And then to the pensieve. I still have some questions left unanswered, and thats the only source we have left to us now." Pulling Lyca to her feet, both of them left the room at a brisk walk.

*****

It was bitterly cold. Harry was chilled through his cloak, the wind making him shiver involuntarily. Draco, on the other hand, showed no sign of cold. He did not look back at Harry, too busy concentrating on the scene before them.

It had taken a long time to get here. Harry knew that if there was a meeting that night like Hermione had said there would be, then it would be staged at the Riddle house, therefore setting them two obstacles. Hogwarts was obvious, that was a non-Apparition point. But, so was the Riddle house. Something about the spell says that if too many people all Apparate somewhere at one exact point in time, then the whole air clogs there, preventing anyone Apparate in or out of it again. And everyone sensed Voldemort die that time, and Apparated almost by impulse. That meant a lot of walking. 

The Forbidden Forest held the nearest Apparition point, as that boundary was just that little bit nearer to the castle than the Hogsmeade one. All the same, Harry almost felt that he'd have preferred going the other way. Walking through the trees in the light of the ¾ moon had inspired a sense of doom within him; the sounds of the night playing in his head and making him shudder. Draco had made no response, striding forward in the blue moonlight, unaffected by the eerie shapes that it carved on the trees and shrubbery. 

They'd found themselves standing just outside the grounds of the Riddle house after Apparition. It had not taken long to get to where they were now. All the same, Harry was already quite tired. Shifting behind the brambles the two of them were grouped behind, he looked out at what was in front of them again.

A circle of Death Eaters, at least 50, all waiting warily, fidgeting.

He glanced at Draco. "What do you suggest we do."

Draco did not look down; his eyes never left the group some 100 metres away, down the hill.

"Nothing. Nothing until he appears. And then........" he paused, before shrugging, "There's only one thing we _can_ do."

*****

"Hermione, what exactly do you think we'll find."

The woman looked up at Lyca as she heaved the Pensieve only the table. "I know exactly what I'm looking for. It won't take long to find."

"But how do you plan to find the right scene? That thing is totally random..."

Remus shook his head. "A Pensieve isn't a random object Lyca. Otherwise it'd be useless to us all, including the owner. The owner of the Pensieve is able to pick and choose the memories they wish."

Lyca frowned. "But...we aren't the owners of this Pensieve. And we can hardly ask things of the dead can we."

Hermione looked up from the Pensieve's fluctuating silver surface, the shadows it made playing across her face. She smiled a little. "One of the main ingredients of a Pensieve is four phoenix feathers, all from the same phoenix. That makes the Pensieve as much that phoenix's as it is the human user's. The reason Harry and I were able to travel so easily to bits that were useful to us before was because Fawkes was with us. He needed only our thoughts to know what we wanted, even though we didn't know that at the time. I only found out all this with my research. But I know what I want to look at...here we are."

At that moment, Minerva had walked in, the beautiful flaming plumage of Fawkes resting on her shoulder where the bird perched, as it molten gold dripped from it. Upon seeing Hermione by the Pensieve, the phoenix spread his wings gracefully, and flew to her outstretched arm. He looked the witch in the eyes unwaveringly for a second, before whistling a little chord of song. Hermione turned to the others.

"Remus, you come with me. Minerva, Lyca could you remain here? Just whilst we are gone, we shouldn't be long."

At their nods, Hermione placed her hand above the bowl. Remus followed suit. Taking a deep breath, she plunged it in, and felt herself be suck inwards.

*****

They'd not had long to wait.

Even as Draco had spoken, Voldemort had appeared at the edge of one group, where there was a space between two Death Eaters. Yet Harry and Draco did not move. In reality, they could not. For with him came the rushing return of fear, a fear neither had faced since their seventh year. And a fear which neither wished to face ever again. And though the thought of duty kept them from fleeing, it could not push them down the hill.

He didn't know how long they sat there watching. He seemed to have little conscious thought right now. The memories were rushing round his head. His first memories, the ones of going through the trapdoor and seeing Quirrel instead of Snape. The later ones, of the Chamber of Secrets, the Third Task...and the final meeting...

Harry wasn't the only one going over it in his mind. Next to him, Draco's eyes were glazed over, staring not at what was in front of him, but to the past...

__

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Malfoy spawn."

Draco didn't know quite how to take being called spawn. But he was far too in awe of the Dark Lord to do anything but kneel like a faithful servant, despite the fact he had no Dark Mark upon his forearm. 

"I come to serve you my Lord."

Voldemort laughed. The cold, high sound chilled Draco to the bones, yet still he did not move. He wasn't sure if he was now frozen by conscious decision or fear. Eventually, the cloaked man before him stopped laughing. He bent down above Draco, so that the boy could now feel his warm breath upon his neck, making the hairs stand on end. Voldemort whispered so that only Draco could hear.

"I want only one service of you...."

Draco did not speak

"Your death...Crucio!"

"Draco?"

Draco's eyes sprang open, and fell on Harry, who had hold of his arm.

"There's no way we're going to get out of this alive Potter."

"You can say that again Malfoy," came a harsh voice from behind them. Both wizards jumped, before rolling onto their backs to see.

Four Death Eaters stood behind them, their hoods up. The light from Draco's staff lit up their faces, but all that gave light to was their black masks. All of them had their wands drawn, aimed between their eyes at their foreheads. Draco gulped quietly beside him. The one in the middle spoke again.

"You're coming with us. The Dark Lord wishes to see you."

Draco's voice snapped back at him. "Still afraid to say the name Goyle? Such a wonderful Death Eater you are. I knew it couldn't be just an Inner Circle meeting. You're further proof. Even Voldemort's not so stupid to place a Goyle their twice."

Goyle launched himself at the wizard on the ground, but was pulled back by another. Without speaking further, the other wizards pulled them to their feet, and lead them down the hill, taking their wands away from them first.

*****

Hermione and Remus landed in the classroom with a quiet thump as their feet hit upon the stone floor. Hermione felt quite at home here. It was her second visit after all. Remus, on the other hand, was new to the place. He looked around him with interest as the students piled in through the door, before looking back at her.

"So, why are we here?"

Hermione pointed at the teacher. "His book is what I want to look at. Now, as we're not actually 'here' we just have to wait 'til he opens it. But when it does, I'm sure it has some information on the curse. I saw the title when I came here before with Harry. I couldn't find it in the Library. And it's the only thing we have left."

They waited for ages. Then, finally, as the enchanted chalk scrawled the words on the board, just as they had the time before, the Professor opened his book lazily, and flicked it to the right page.

Diving to the desk, Hermione looked over onto the page.

*****

"How touching that you should remember to come visit."

Harry and Draco had been hauled into the middle of the circle. Not one of the members had moved, bar the four that had brought them who returned to their places in the circle, after placing their wands before Voldemort's feet. Harry had to admit that, wherever Snape hid in this group, he was doing it well. Though that wasn't the primary thing on his mind right now. They'd actually, by no plan at all, got themselves where they needed to be positioned. But, there was the slight problem of their wands.

At their lack of reply, Voldemort spoke again. "Tell me Potter, why did you come back?"

Harry looked him dead in the eye, refusing to let himself quail visibly. "To finish you off again."

The cold high laugh he had heard so many times echoed around them, as if from a time past. "Is that so. Don't you think that the odds are rather against you? 50 Death Eaters, all armed, and myself. And what do you have? The spawn of a traitor and a sword. No creation of Gryffindor frightens me."

"Nor does that of Slytherin obviously." Said Draco, his voice cold.

Harry looked at Draco uncertainly. They were getting no where. Talking could only take them so far. Draco indicated with his eyes to Voldemort's feet.

A rat. Wormtail no doubt. Yes, there was a finger missing. Yet...Harry blinked. It was impossible. He had to be seeing things.

Yet there was no doubt about it. The rat was pulling the wands away from Voldemort. Away from Voldemort, and towards them. But Voldemort's reply brought him back to his sense.

"Slytherin was no better wizard than me. I may only be his heir, but I am also his superior. His serpent couldn't kill you Potter. But I can."

Have to buy time, I have to buy time. "Is it not a little easy to show you can? Wouldn't it be more impressive to prove that your servants and underlings can do the same? Or couldn't they stand the test?"

The rat was almost by their feet, and still un-noticed, as Voldemort spoke. "I have waited far to long for your death to let others deprive me of it. And to kill the traitorous scum that you took from my grasp last time would be oh so very pleasant."

Harry was not even registering the grim circle round them anymore, though Draco still looked round them nervously. The Death Eaters couldn't hurt them. They were level with any of them. Flicking Draco a glance, he caught his ally's attention. Keeping his hand by his side, he counted down the fingers. Five. Four. Three. Two. 

One.

Both of them dived down to their wands, grabbing them consecutively. The rat was already gone. That didn't surprise Harry. Pettigrew had taken his time in repaying his debt from the Shrieking Shack. Now it was repaid, he wasn't going to hang around.

Harry and Draco stood back to back, so every Death Eater was covered. They didn't draw their wands in response. Harry realised that they'd obviously been ordered otherwise. After all, the good guys never cast the killing cures. And Voldemort would want no chance of losing out on Harry's death. Harry was on the side that faced him, and talked at him now.

"You've got a surprise coming."

Voldemort laughed. "You never surprise Potter. Small, predictable little Gryffindor. You are no more surprising now as you were in your first year. Why don't you just put the wand down and let me cast it."

Harry did not wait. His mind floating back to the two words written upon the parchment in the Chamber, the words flew to his mouth.

"Expecto...."

Suddenly, he felt Draco grabbing his hand, forcing him down, as a green shot went over his head, hitting a Death Eater next to Voldemort. But Harry was still in full flow...

"...Animus!"

*****

Hermione's face went white. Remus looked at her with a worried expression.

"What is it?"

She looked at him, her mouth open in shock. It took her a couple of moments to be able to speak.

"It doesn't just take the soul of the victim."

"What?!?!"

"It...Its takes the soul of the caster too...."

*****

Nothing happened for a moment. Everything reached an absolute silence.

Then, Harry's world tumbled upside down.

It was like a dagger in his heart. A dagger that was being wrenched out, but wouldn't come loose. He cried out in agony, almost at the same time as Draco, who moaned in pain. Falling down to his knees, he looked up in front of him.

The sight was spectacular. Three creatures did battle in front of him. First there was, on Voldemort's side, a huge basilisk, a solid rotting green, silver fangs bared and scales glittering with a light Harry couldn't see, one far brighter than the moonlight shining above them. Then, opposite that, stood two other creatures. One Harry recognised well. It was his patronus, a silver stag, its antlers locked against the basilisk's side. It was far fainter than he was used to though. Then, fainter still at its side, stood a black stallion. Its head was held high and proud, a silent whinny of fury leaving it before it reared, kicking out with its forelegs.

With each hit that was laid upon the creatures, either he, Draco or Voldemort cried out. Voldemort's screams were disturbing, a cold scream that echoed through his brain, bringing back memories of times he never wanted to think of. He curled up on the floor, trying to block out the cries. He'd never felt so much pain in all his life.

Draco was slightly better than Harry was, and definitely more so than Voldemort. He didn't know what was happening. But he knew he couldn't do anything. Looking around through eyes blurred with tears, he realised that most of the Death Eaters had run. In fact, only one remained. Not caring anymore, he watched the battle. Slowly, the battling creatures slowed. Each slowly fell closer to the floor, the two four-legged animals losing their strength as quickly as the basilisk. Then slowly, slowly, they all laid their heads down, wounded beyond return. Finally, they all disappeared.

No more screams could be heard. Draco could barely feel anything. He felt like something was missing from him, though what he could not place. Harry looked half-dead, though he still sobbed in his curled ball. Voldemort was still upon the ground, lying unmoving. Draco just knelt there, until a hand lay upon his shoulder. He looked up, not caring that the robe upon the person was black, and that he may well be looking into the hands of his death.

No such luck. Snape.

"You shouldn't have come here tonight. You _fools_."

"Thanks Severus, that just made the situation feel all the much better."

"Voldemort may be gone. But there again, so might _he_," Draco followed the man's hand to watch Harry. The other wizard had stopped moving, "Look at him. And keep him in his senses whilst I get help. The Death Eaters won't come back. That little display was enough for their appetite."

With that he left. Leaving Draco with Harry. Voldemort was now no more than a breathing vegetable. Crawling over to his companion, Draco rolled him to his back. Harry looked through him, his eyes glazed. But he did speak.

"Leave me here."

Draco pulled at his arm. "Not likely Potter. You're coming with me."

"I said leave me. I'm not needed anymore. I'm dying as it is."

"You are not dying. If you are, then I am too. Now get up. There's no such thing as not being needed anymore."

"It was good enough for Dumbledore. It's good enough for me too."

"Dumbledore is not always right Harry. He was wrong about this spell being plausible. And he's wrong about that too. We're only mortals Harry. We don't get to pick and choose our time. We aren't born here for a purpose. You weren't born to be the boy who lived, and your destiny is not written in the stars. You are what you make yourselves, and what others make you. And right now, I'm going to make you get up. There is no WAY you are going to get away with dying in front of me a second time."

The full meaning of Draco's last words to him didn't sink into Harry then. He wouldn't think about it for quite a while. But he did at that point let Draco pull him up and support him. Together, they walked in the direction of the house, leaving behind Voldemort's body.

From the brambles a rat watched them go, eyes glistening as the sky started to lighten, and the sun rise over the trees above. 

Snape saw them approach, and walked down to meet them. Taking over the support of Harry, he looked at Draco. The younger wizard had something on his mind. He didn't have to persuade him into airing it.

"A long time ago, after Voldemort's fall, I found myself delving a lot into Muggle works. To try and see if I really hated them, or just the idea of them. One poem stuck particularly in my mind. The last four lines especially."

Snape looked at him. "Which would those be?"

Draco recited them by rote.

"_Life is real! Life is earnest!  
And the grave is not its goal;  
Dust thou art; to dust returnest,  
Was not spoken of the soul."_

After pausing a moment he looked back at Snape, "I guess that the Muggles had no chance of knowing how wrong that was."

Snape looked back at him, no emotion showing in his dark eyes. "The unspoken isn't impossible."

Draco did not reply. Slowly, they made their way up to the house


End file.
